Harry Potter and the Power of a Sage Pt 1
by WhiteThunderDragon
Summary: Part 1 of 4 in the white element saga. Harry learns of new abilities. Training, Elementals,Anamagi,Romance,and the enevitiable encounter with Voldemort!
1. Awakeing of a Sage

Harry Potter and the Power of a Sage pt. 1

Harry potter lie in his bed at #4 Privet drive, to anyone watching he would appear to be resting peacefully, he was doing nothing of the sort. He had been home for a couple weeks now, and the dreams had been the same. The third task, running into the maze, the upside down mist, the sphinx, hearing the one word that could bring fear into any witch or wizard alive… 'Crucio'. All the memories came flooding back to him in his dream, he and Cedric bringing down Viktor Krum after he placed that curse on Fleur, how they battled the Acrumantulla together , how they agreed to take the cup together and share the victory. And then the scene played the scene that drove Harry's nightmares!

"Kill the spare" hissed the man

Harry had closed his eyes he could make out the bright green light though, and as he opened his eyes he looked to his left and saw Cedric's lifeless body thump on the cold ground.

Harry awoke in a dazed sweat, it always felt so real to him. He remembered the feeling of helplessness when he was tied to the tombstone, the helplessness he felt while wormtail took his blood, the blood that would resurrect Voldemort. He remembered the helplessness he felt when he began to duel with Voldemort. 'That's what he was, a vulnerable little boy he thought to himself'

"NO" Harry said a little louder than he intended to. Then he began to whisper "never again, I will not let anyone I care about die or get hurt because I am to weak to do anything about it, I'll do whatever it takes everyone tells me how great a wizard IM suppose to be, well it is time to find out" the hushed sound of his own voice was starting to scare Harry a little as he relized the intensity of his tone. "NEVER AGAIN" he yelled this time and could hear his Uncle and Cousin's snores stop abruptly, and at that moment he felt a warmth start to grow inside of him , a blinding light appeared a mix of light blues and an incredible white. As the light appeared to climax an inch from his eyes he felt a wall break inside of him and a flood of a feeling he had only once ever felt before overtook him, right as he passed out, he realized what it was.

It was power and it was intense , he felt the same feeling but weaker when he hid from Voldemort behind the tombstone , he thought about his father, and what he would think of his son hiding and cowering , and he felt it grow, he would not be weak at that moment , and he would never cower again!

Harry began to come to, he could hear voices, strange voices. He thought it best to pick up what he could before he gave away that he was awake, so he listened with his eyes closed.

"You can't be serious Morga'n" said a man

"Deadly serious this is the man, of that I am certain. I wouldn't have brought him otherwise, surly you know that Remi" said a woman an older woman but with a glint in her voice that reminded him of Dumbledore, that fact alone let Harry relax and assume he wasn't in immediate danger.

"But..." he didn't get far in his argument as he was cut off

"Enough Remi, her decision is not to be questioned , she has been doing this along time , and has never brought a person here who wasn't gifted." spoke a man who's mere voice seemed to radiate power.

"Your right of course Merlin, but it is hard to fathom that this man, no boy is a duel wielder, I have never even heard of such a thing." spoke the man named Remi.

"Yes , well we have never had a being survive the killing curse either , but this child did that as well, I will explain my theory on how he received the TL ability once young Harry has decided we are worthy of his trust and opens his eyes."

'Oh crap there went that plan right out the window' thought Harry. 'Time to face the music' Harry opened his eyes and was in a room made up of greens and browns , with an overall friendly atmosphere in the room Harry spoke up. "Hi, IM Harry Potter and who are you and where in Merlin's name am I?"

"Oh I hate when people say that."Responded the man with white hair down to his shoulders and crystal blue eyes, he appeared to be in his mid twenty's and strong

Both Remi and Morga'n chuckled. Morga'n was a elderly woman who wore her wisdom on her face for all to see, her hair had grayed and skin had wrinkled with the years she has seen. She had dark brown eyes; she looked very kind, very intelligent, and well motherly or grand-motherly would be better.

Remi was wearing light blue jeans slightly faded with a blue turtle neck sweater wrapped in what were apparently dark brown dress robes opened up in the middle so it appeared to be a muggle trench coat, he was young but not that young Harry guessed 24 or 25. He had short dark brown hair pulled up in the front with weird brown colored eyes, they were almost orange.

Seeing his friends share a laugh and the confusion on Harry's face Merlin took the initiative to get the initiation done with so he could get down to business "You see Harry my name is Merlin, so you'll understand why these two are chuckling" at this Remi and Morga'n held up there hands to Merlin and stooped laughing it was then that Harry noticed the leather bands around each of there arms Morga'n's was a dark green , while Remi's was a dark red, he then noticed that Merlin had one as well a strange light greenish blue. Merlin then spoke again "Harry you are looking at three of the more powerful magic users in history, we run a council, a council of Sages, you are here because Morga'n sensed that the same power that resides in all of us also lays dormant in you. However after today it will lay dormant no more. Have you ever heard of a sage Harry?"

Harry thought hard before speaking "Yes I have sir, there are only two known to have existed though Merl...er you, and an unknown woman...I am presuming that unknown woman is Morga'n? But You and she existed thousands of years ago how are you here talking to me? And you are definitely mistaken about me being a sage right? And why hasn't anyone ever recognized Remi as a sage? And I thought sages had elemental abilities, I assure you I don't have any. Do I?"

At this Merlin chuckled and Morga'n smiled and said "remind you of someone Remi?"

Remi also smiled and said slightly embarrassed "yeah me, all those questions jeez."

"Okay Harry one question at a time." said Merlin "Morga'n and I do not exist in the physical world were sort of memories to teach and council other sages that come to exist. No one has recognized Remi for what he is because he has only come to light with it a few years ago; he lives as an American muggle and works to keep things safe in the muggle world. As for your last two questions. No we are not mistaken about you being a sage and I assure you, you have amazing elemental ability!" He said the last part with a smile on his face before speaking again "I want you to think hard about Remi over there and point your wand and just concentrate on him becoming a stature of Ice."

"Ice sir" asked Harry still unsure

"Ice" responded Merlin Harry did as he was told he looked at Remi who had a bit of nervousness on his face, Harry pointed his wand and concentrated hard as he closed his eyes a second when he opened them a perfect ice sculpture of Remi was standing there. slowly the inside of the sculpture started turning a faint orange then a bright red and ice melted away

"God that was cold, good work Harry took me a few time to catch Morga'n's hair on fire" said Remi

"Thanks I guess" responded Harry

"Harry was you listening when Remi mentioned that you were a duel wielder?" said Merlin

Harry thought about it "yea I think I remember that, I'm not sure what that means?"

Merlin looked like he just had every birthday present in his life given to him in one quick second as he smiled a large grin appeared while he answered. "Harry did you know that Voldemort was a elemental himself, Thunder & Lighting if I remember correctly? Asked Merlin

"NO, Oh NO he will hurt too many people, he is a strong enough wizard with out that power we have to sto..."

he was cut of from his ramblings by Remi " He said was Harry...key word 'WAS'."

"Your a parslemouth right Harry? Do you know how you got that ability?" asked Merlin

"Yeah Voldemort tried to curse me, but his kedavra backfired and struck him instead, somehow some of his power went into me, that's where I got this." Harry said while lifting his bangs to show his scar.

"Don't you think it's odd that it's in the shape of a lighting bolt? Voldemort never even knew he had the ability and luckily for the ministry, and Dumbledore's order, you took the ability from him before he ever found out!" Merlin said still smiling like an Idiot "Now Harry we have a few gifts for you, for you must return to the plane of reality very soon.

"WHAT I thought you were going to train me or something. I don't know what I am doing" Harry said again a little louder and harsher than he intended to, but Merlin just chuckled

"Relax Harry I said I had some gifts for you one of them is this book" Harry took the book and looked at it the cover was blank so he opened the book up to the table of contents, when he did he just about drooped it in shock

Chapter 1 ... Magic without a wand? Impossible?

Chapter 2 ... Anamagology? Ha and you thought you had a choice!

Chapter 3 ... Apparition, Disaparition

Chapter 4 ... Your Elemental Guardian?

Chapter 5 ... Invisibility. You need a cloak right?

Chapter 6 ... Dueling curses they don't teach you at school

Chapter 7 ... Dark Magic? How to use their own magic against them.

"WOW" said Harry "I'll be able to do this?"

"Yes" said Merlin" Now Harry take this ring touch the emblem if you need to communicate with us, you'll be brought here immediately, although your time will be limited. Now good bye Harry, we will be in touch." and with that they were gone


	2. Playing with Powers

Chapter 2

Playing With Powers

Harry Potter woke up in a fright on his bedroom floor thinking it had all been a dream, surly a dream. Harry turned to look at his clock but what he saw as he glanced out the open window was a small brown blur heading straight for him. He whipped out his wand and with a thought fired a single Ice bullet from the tip it hit the blur in mid flight and it landed on Harry's bedroom floor with a thump.

"Pig" 'sorry boy Harry thought, IM getting a little paranoid' "hmmm guess I should have asked how to unfreeze things" Harry thought out loud. 'Ron's going to be mad' Harry concentrated hard with his had over the frozen owl feeling the heat come off his hand as lighting crackled from his palm slowly the owl came back to life and began to fly just as hyper as ever smacking Harry right _in the back of the head. "Should have left you frozen" he said to the animal as he untied the letter_

_Harry,_

_Hey mate, Hermione says hi she has been here since yesterday, here parents are on a second honeymoon or something like that. She's driving me bonkers, she really is mental Harry we should get her looked at. Damn she just hit me she was reading over my shoulder. You'll never believe it we have already been to diagon ally once Hermione got her list early since were a prefect? Damn she hit me again. well she got her list and started on about how we need to study and whatnot so we have all our supplies, 'mione won't stop reading though, I wish Dumbledore would write back already saying that its okay for you to come for the rest of the Holidays, with any luck you can be here for your birthday...oh come on don't tell me you forgot its your birth day next week ...ha you did didn't you! Well I've got to go the homework won't wait you know, damn hit again, I'll write back as soon as we get word from Dumbledore._

_Bye mate hope to see you soon_

_Ron ...ouch and Hermione too I guess_

p.s. hope the muggles are leaving you alone sent some sweets over just in case

Harry began laughing to himself, when will those two just admit they like each other.

"Well I guess I am going to diagon ally by my self this year, just as soon as my list gets here" Harry wondered out loud. Harry couldn't wait for the headmaster to give the go ahead for Harry to spend some time with his friends and the only family he really had, 'I wonder if bill and Charlie are home this summer' Ron and Hermione will keep arguing and dancing around each other, Fred and George will try and blow up something or another, While Mrs. Wesley tells me I'm too thin, and Mr. Wesley grills me about Electricity as he calls it, and Ginny well he wasn't sure about Ginny Wesley anymore.

One second she's shy , the next she's normal, ' She is pretty Harry thought to himself , he knew she was smart , Ron had been bragging how his little sister was top in her year, and as much time as she spent studying with Hermione would tell anyone that she was motivated. "What am I doing I shouldn't even be thinking about her. She's Ron's little sister" 'not that little he thought' he blushed a little pink in the cheeks for thinking about that part of Ginny's body. Maybe I'll make it a point to try and get to know her better this year.

Two days later Harry was still waiting for his school letter when Fawkes flew in his bedroom window with a letter on his leg. Harry was about to untie the letter when Uncle Vernon came barging in the room saying something like "dudy's breakfast won't cook itself" when he spotted the magical bird "WHAT IS THAT" he bellowed "a phoenix" Harry answered smartly"GET THAT WINGED PEICE OF FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE" he yelled this while picking up an old Tonka truck of Dudley's and chucking it at Fawkes, when it was less than a foot from Vernon's hand Harry pointed his hand at the toy and a bolt of pure white lighting struck it blowing black soot all over Vernon's face. "OUT" he yelled "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREAK, I"VE HAD ENOUGH."

"FINE" yelled Harry back.

With that he began to gather his things from around the room while Vernon went into the kitchen to gloat to his wife and hippo of a son Dudley. Harry was packing all his things in his trunk when the thought of how he was going to carry his trunk, he couldn't use magic

Need some help "What the...? Who's there?" Harry said as he pulled his wand searching for the voice.

'Harry I'm not going to hurt you, put your wand down' said the unknown voice in Harry's head.

"Ummm Fawkes tell me that wasn't you, and I'm going crazy?" he said it more as a question than a statement

'Ummm 'afraid not Harry, if it's any conciliation I didn't expect to be able to speak to you, I was only told to deliver your school letter and check on your safety from Albus'

"Ehh Fawkes do you talk to people often? Asked Harry.

'Nope, Merlin and Albus now you' Said Fawkes with confusion evident in his voice.

"Hmmm? Is Prof. Dumbledore a Sage Fawkes?" asked Harry.

'Heavens No, Merlin was though, Albus is the head of the Order of the Phoenix, also known as the phoenix Lord, He wears the ring of tongues, allows him to speak to magical creatures' Said Fawkes.

"Oh" Harry commented

'Harry are you a sage?' Asked Fawkes knowing that was highly unlikely.

"That's what I'm told Fawkes, That's what I'm told" Said Harry

That's quite the gift Harry, do mind if I inquire as to what is your element?' asked Fawkes

"Sure Fawkes, it is Ice and Lighting" Harry said blandly, still not knowing how amazing it was that someone could control two elements.

Very funny Harry but which is it Ice or Lighting?' Asked Fawkes

"No, both I am apparently a duel wielder, the first from what I am told." Said Harry more matter of fact than bragging.

'WOW that's unheard of' said Fawkes truly amazed at the young wizard.

"Great something else to make me stand out! Fawkes will you carry my trunk to the sidewalk then I'll catch the Knights bus to diagon ally and contact Dumbledore." Asked Harry

'Sure Harry but Albus I'm sure will be there when you arrive, for I have a lot to tell him.' Said Fawkes.

"Ha Of course. Well come on and thanks for talking to me." Harry then grabbed his firebolt and headed for the door he thought he would try out this thunder thing. He raised his hand up even with his chest palm facing the door and was shocked at first by the leather band around his right wrist, two cords one light blue the other white intertwined themselves around till they came back together "WOW" whispered Harry he thought hard and a loud rumble emitted from his hand blowing the door clean off the hinges into the hallway. "Wow" this time it wasn't a whisper

He walked downstairs where the Dursley's were staring open mouthed at Harry. He walked right past them and reached for the door when Vernon started running for him. Harry smiled to himself and pointed his wand at Vernon Dursley's feet and they froze almost instantly, he tripped face first into the hall table and it crumbled under his enormous weight. Petunia squeaked with fright. Again Harry laughed and blew the front door away from #4 privit drive, walked to Fawkes in the driveway and held out his wand.

Was that really necessary Harry' Asked Fawkes bewildered by the display he had just witnessed.

"Yeah Fawkes it was!" with that the bus arrived and took Harry to the Leaky Cauldron.

When Harry arrived the bar keep Tom was expecting him "Mr. Potter, Prof. Dumbledore is in room 21 here is your key" said Tom with the friendly voice that Harry has known since he was 11.

"Thanks Tom, I'll be going to Gringots a little later in the day and I'll get the Galleons for my stay."

"Very well Harry, now hurry along mustn't keep the headmaster waiting." Harry asked Tom if he would put a feather light charm on his truck and he obliged. When Harry arrived at room 21 and opened the door he was greeted by Prof. Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry, how was your trip?" Asked Dumbledore delighted to see his favorite student.

"Ill be a lot better after you explain some of this stuff to be Professor, So far my day has included talking to two people who have been dead for 1000 years and talking to a bird that burns itself alive and gets reborn from its ashes." Said Harry to make himself feel better about the hectic day that he had already been through.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you're dealing with a rather cryptic title. There isn't much know about the power of the Sage's Harry. And what is know won't help you too much beyond what I was already explained to you." Albus returned Harry's smile and make a motion towards the couch that was directly in front of the fireplace.

"Professor I can't keep going like this. I've got to do something different." Said Harry obviously getting a tiny idea in the back of his head.

"What do you mean Harry? Do what different?" Asked a confused Dumbledore

"Look at what's happened to me in the past professor. I know I'm a skilled wizard for my age, and in a friendly duel I could probably best most of my year at Hogwarts. But what I've faced hasn't been friendly or organized. I'm alive simply because I've been lucky Professor." Harry looked determined to continue despite Dumbledore's attempt to gesture Harry's rant away. "I haven't been prepared for any thing that I've survived in the past, and its frustrating that it doesn't look like I'm going to be prepared at all for this new chapter in my life either." Harry finished with a slight smile toying with the corners of his mouth. He knew he could trust Dumbledore, but he also knew that Dumbledore would not approve what he had planed for this year.

"Harry I'm sorry that you feel unprepared for what has happened in the past, but look at the events and tell me how we could have possibly known what was to come. There is a common muggle term used – Hindsight is 20/20. It means that it is always easy to look back and think about all the things that could have gone different." Dumbledore smiled fully as he finished. "Live in the now Harry. Prepare for the present challenge and learn from your past experience."

"I know your right Professor, but I feel so alone with this one. I will take your advice and prepare for the present though. This summer I'm going to train Professor, I'm going to train hard. Harry said with determination in his eyes.

"Good Harry, Good. But for now it is late and you need to rest." Dumbledore said

Harry Yawned "You're right Professor, Good night thank you for coming on such short notice." Harry said

"My pleasure Harry Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help you're training. And when were out of school Harry... Call me Albus." Dumbledore finished smiling at the young sage.

"Okay Albus" Harry said a little wearily calling the man he respected as the most powerful wizard alive by his first name only. He was grateful though,

Harry awoke well rested and looked at the clock to the right of his bed. 2:00 o' clock but I got here at Noon and I know I've been sleeping for more than an hour. Damn 2 am I guess shopping will wait until tomorrow 'I know I will get started on my book Chapter one here we come' Harry thought to himself.

WTD


	3. Your my Guardian?

He opened the book to where chapter one should have been, all that was there was the outline of a human hand and a single sentence harry read the sentence aloud "Place hand on markings to encounter" "encounter what does it mean encounter." 'oh well here goes nothing' harry thought to himself lining up his hand with the outline and felt the too familiar tug behind his naval "Damn Portkey" said harry as he arrived in a strange octagonal room.

"well it's about damn time Harry Potter I presume" said a slender teenage girl about 17 , petite in size around 5'3 with straight blonde hair with strands every so often that were light blue , here eyes were a matching blue, she was beautiful...no other word for it

"WOW" harry managed to choke out afterwards he felt the embarrassment of his last statement. "Very good Mr. Potter I have been waiting for you for nearly 15 years and you manage to get on my good side with one word." she said smiling obviously flattered by Harry. "excuse me miss but who are you and where am I? jeez IM getting tired of asking that he thought aimlessly. "You Harry potter are not at anywhere you are in your book gifted to you by a sage no doubt, and I am Ashley Moore , I was once an Ice elemental , and I will be your elemental guardian and teacher for a little while too." she smiled showing off a row of white teeth. "y..yo..you.. your my elemental guardian I was expecting a abdominal snowman looking beast or something , Not a beautiful girl .....I mean ...well..nevermind." said harry looking really embarrassed now "Well thank you Harry your not so bad yourself"she said blushing slightly "I hope your not too disappointed by my not being abominable, I only appear when you summon me out side of the book, I take on the form of a Ice Golem , like a woman made of ice , I can appear in my true human form outside of the book but only if you will it, and my animagus for is a snow leopard." she said getting back to business at hand. "umm how did you get to be a guardian?" asked Harry sheepishly "You will be one someday too Harry, all elemental become guardians after we die." she said quite proudly "you died awfully young ..I mean how did it happen?" asked harry "I died fighting at the side of Merlin the greatest wizard this world has ever known and also my father. we were fighting Queen Mab an evil sorceress, she cast a disintegration spell ant my father while his back was turned fighting off her minions , I tried to freeze the spell first but it wouldn't stop I did the only thing I could to protect him. I knew I wasn't strong enough to defeat her I was a only a child, I took the curse for him, and he destroyed her and her evil." she said slightly crying now her tears freezing when they left her face and shattering on the stone floor "IM sorry Ashley ..I shouldn't have asked." "No Harry , I am proud of my life and proud of my death. I still serve the light side. I merely miss my dad." she sad sadly "I met him less than a week ago you know , he is a sage and if it helps you any the world still recognizes him as the greatest wizard to ever walk the earth." Harry said while taking her hand she looked at him and kissed him gently on the cheek "Thanks Harry , IM glad I am your guardian" she whispered "me too" said harry

They talked more about Merlin , the Founders of Hogwarts , and Harry clued her in on the situation about Voldemort and the situation the world was in now, how he had killed Harry's parents. They talked for hours until finally Harry yawned "Look at us haven't even began wandless training yet, Harry go back to your world and sleep , come to me tomorrow evening some time and we will get you trained up a bit eh?" she said "oh okay Ashley how do I summon you to me if I need you? she smiled knowing from Harry's stores that he was lonely and said" well your suppose to do the chapters in order harry but I guess I'll make an exception. Hold your hand to the ground and whisper the incantation '_icloiri polymio'_ and I will appear at your beck and call." she smiled "but don't you get any ideas Mr. Harry Potter." again she smiled this time brighter and with that harry was back in his room at the leaky cauldron. "wow" he whispered before drifting off to sleep his last thought was wondering if he said 'wow' just a little to much.

Harry awoke the next morning feeling great. He grabbed a fresh set of school robes, and a shirt and cut off jean shorts that were both about 8 sized to big for harry , "shopping today , definitely shopping" he thought about it quickly and showered dryed off and then headed downstairs for some breakfast taking the steps two at a time. "sorry Tom I guess I was more tired than I thought IM heading to Gringots right now though." harry said to Tom the barkeep as he came to take his breakfast order. "No trouble at all Harry, If times weren't so tight I would just let ya stay for free ya know." he said looking almost embarrassed at taking money from the harry potter. 

After finishing off his French toast and orange Juice harry hurried out the back door of the cauldron, tapped the third brick up and was reviled to the shops of diagan ally. "ha great day" said harry to himself as he hurried to gringots the wizard bank. He walked up to the a idly sitting goblin and asked to go to his vault. once there he took a bag full of galleons and back out to the same goblin he saw before "I have some shopping to do in muggle London would you mind converting my galleons to pounds please." he said hastily he had been warned not to deal with goblins for to long. the goblin looked him over and said "very well Mr. Potter, but there is a fee." the goblin said excitingly "how much" hissed harry "depends on how much your converting?" the goblin asked " 1000 galleons sir" harry answered "WHAT?"asked the goblin stunned before continuing "son that will convert to more than 20,000 pounds." this shocked Harry as well "That will be fine I will find something to spend the money on I'm sure" he said "hmm very well, we will take a 25 Galleon processing fee then..." he was cut off by a female voice "YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING...HOW DARE YO..." it was her turn to be cut off by Harry "Mrs. Wesley what are you doing here?"

"Hi harry dear, don't let this goblin take you for a ride." she said before gulping him in a motherly hug. "You will take your 1% , Harry dear hand the thing 10 galleons grab your pounds and lets go, and you,"she said to the goblin who now looked terrified " be glad I don't report you to the ministry."

"yes madam" the goblin said looking quite taken.

"Thanks Mrs. Wesley" said Harry looking embarrassed for not knowing he was being scamed. "think nothing of it Harry , nothing at all" she said motherly before continuing "now how bout you come with me to Madame mailkins to get some new robes for Ginny she's grown quite a bit over the summer,"she said smiling at harry "and I want to get her some nice ones since she works so hard in school, Top of her year you know." again smiling at Harry. Harry smiled back knowing exactly what she was going on about Ginny and Harry was glad to know that Mrs. Wesley wanted him to take an interest in her only daughter. knowing this gave him some courage and he spoke up "uhmmm Mrs. Wesley" he asked as they walked to Malkin's robe for all occasions. "Yes" she said smiling knowingly at harry "well its just that I know Ginny always had a crush on me , and well at the end of last year I couldn't help but notice how nice and smart she was," 'nice and smart good one harry' he thought inwardly to himself before continuing "and I was wondering what you and Mr. Wesley would think if I were ask her on a date so I could get to know her better?" 'wow' harry thought 'that was horrible, totally muffed that one up' his thoughts were interrupted by Molly Wesley snapping him in a bone crushing hug "is that a yes Mrs.Wesley he groaned out?" she smiled like Harry had never seen her smile before "Of course Harry, of course I was wondering when you were going to come round to her." 

They went into the robe shop and Mrs.Wesley gave the attendant Ginny's sizes , the attendant told Moly that they would be ready latter this evening. "Harry you have a room at the Cauldron right?" she asked him "um Yeah I do" harry asked wondering why she asked " okay I'm sending Ginny to pick up her robes this afternoon, and I will tell her to stop by and see you and your room in the cauldron. You can ask her out and if she says yes, which I know she will after she stops laughing at you cause you'll be so embarrassed , then you can take her to a nice dinner and have her floo home." she smiled every so often as she said this and at different parts in the sentence her smile grew larger. "is that okay with you Harry" she finished "yeah that would be great Mrs. Wesley what time will she be coming to get her robes?" he asked getting excited "at 6 dear, I hope no one gets suspicious we usually eat around 5 so I will have to make something up why dinner is postponed and tell Ginny she can eat when she gets back!" Molly said now getting more excited than Harry. "Mrs. Wesley would it be okay If I bought her a nice muggle dress to wear tonight I want to take her someplace nice you know, first date and all I want it to be special?" Now she was really smiling "Oh your gana have her really smitten after tonight Harry, I hope your ready, and of course it will be okay she's a size 4 Harry." and right before she hugged him and apperated away she said one last thing to Harry "hurt her Harry and I don't care how much I love you....I'll let her brothers kill ya, she is my only daughter after all." she said all this still smiling, 'great now IM really nervus' Harry thought.

'_icloiri polymio'_ He whispered holding his palm out towards the ground, within a moment before him stood a figure made of pure ice, harry could faintly make out that it was a womans form, her features were jagged and rough and she looked quite dangerous. Harry thought for a second and Ashley Moore appeared in her human form. "Hello frosty" said Ashley smiliing brightly. "Oh so now your a comidien, cute" Harry said returning her smile. "well I thought so , What can I help you with Harry?" She asked getting down to buisness like she always did. "I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me today in muggle London? I have been wearing my cousins' hand me downs for years and he is the size of a small elephant?" he said all of this getting kind of embarrassed "Sure Harry I would love to go with you." she said obviously quite happy to be going out. "ehhhh Ash well ....what size are you?" he asked now very embarresed "Ha what kind of question is that harry, you should learn there are two things you don't mention in front of a lady, Her weight, and her age?" She this faking a angry look on her face about the question of size before responding again " I am a size 3 for your information, now why do you ask?" Harry still looked nervous "I want to buy Ginny a dress for tonight, and she is a size 4 so I thought you could try some on to see what dress would look best on her" he said. "sure Harry I'll be a stand in for your girlfriend." she said pompusley "she's is not my girlfriend Ash." he said pointedly "not yet" she snickered under her breath.

They spent the day shopping for Harry's new clothes, and every so often Harry would watch Ashley model a dress that she liked. 'God she really is amazing.' he would think to himself 'absoultly gourgeous, head to toe.' It was at this thought that he saw her blushing like mad, and giggling as she was twirling in a a white spagatti straped dress. "Thanks Harry, but you better not let your girlfriend hear you say things like that." she said still red in the face and smiling "WHAT THE....." harry started but was cut of "yes I can read your thoughts, I have to know what form you want me to take after all when you summon me." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "SO YOU HEARD EVERTHING I'VE BEEN THINKING WHILE YOU WERE TRYING ON ALL THOSE DRESSES AND DIDN'T SAY A WORD TO ME ABOUT IT?" Harry was getting a little agitated now, he didn't like when things were kept from him. "Sorry Harry, but I was having fun. You know theres know rule that says I have to tell you at all." she said finially loosing the coloring in her cheeks. "FINE lets go I think the red dress you tried on before the last one will do fine , don't you think?" he said still trying to sound course but smilng while doing it, now the embarrasment of those thoughts were comming to him. Ashley saw this and started grinning at him "Oh shut it , how would you feel if I could read your embarasing thoughts huh?" "ehh Chapter 4 Harry. You will learn more about our connection together then," she paused to smile at her own joke to come before going on. "you will know how good I think you look in a dress!" she said "OHH your on a roll today aren't you you." he said also laughing "Yes I am thank you , and I think the red dress will look lovely on her."

They shopped a little longer, Harry sent Ashley on her way to.....well whever she goes when she's not with me, I'll have to make a point to ask her where she goes. He went to the register and purchased the red dress, and also the white spagetti straped one that he was going to give to Ashley. He then headed back to the Cauldron to prepare for Ginny Wesleys immenent arrivial, the nervousness was really starting to kick in now..."What if she says no?" harry said comming out of the shower with a towel over his head trying to dry his black unmanagable hair.


	4. Dinner and a 'Show'

**A/N** This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewers - shdurrani,DJ,sew2100,and syd Thanks a ton you guys and I am glad you like my story. IF you read and like my story let me know please, and if you read it and don't like it let me know why? 

"What if who says no Harry?" asked a very confused Ginny Wesley sitting on Harry's bed. "ummm ehhh yo..you Ginny" he said very shyly getting slightly embaressed before he noticed he was in nothing but a towel around his waist, now he was really embarresed. "Say no to what Harry? do you need a tutor or something?" she asked wondering why he was getting so red. "Umm no Ginny. welll you see....Iwantedto....askyoutodinner....you know with me?" he said the last part with just a little more confidence. "YOU WHAT HARRY POTTER" okay wasn't the reaction he was going for as she screamed at him. "YOU ASK ME TO DINNER , GIVING ME NO NOTICE , IM IN crummy old robes, no make-up, and my hair looks like crap." she was starting to get really sad at the end of her statement. "I think you look great Gin , and I..I bought you a present cause I wanted to take you to a muggle resturant....I hope you like it?" He asked the last part reallly unsure of himself while he handed her the box the dress was in. "Oh Harry your a block head you know that , my Mom won't let me stay out this late she is expecting me back for dinner in a few minutes." she said while opeing the box "wow" she said with her mouth hanging open "this is beautifull Harry, oh and my size too." she said looking at him like she wanted to run to him right then and there but also noticing that he was in nothing but a towel thought better of it. "Ginny do you really think I'm Ron, no offense, but I planned this thing, why do you think you guys ate dinner at 6 tonight, and your mom insited you go pick up your robes right when you were sitting down to eat?" Harry said this looking a little smug that his and Mrs. Wesley's plan had worked. "YOU MEan my mom knew you were going to ask me out? AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME? oh she is going to get an earfull when I get home tonight!" she said "Does that mean that you want to go?" asked Harry hopefully "Oh well I don't know I mean I have only been hopeing you would notice me for 4 flipin years Harry, hmmmm actually I could say no just for some pay back?" she said trying to look evil , but not for very long as she jumped off the bed and threw her arms around harry to hug him and thank him for the great dress. 

ummm Harry you mentioned Ron earlier, you do know that my brothers are going to want to kill you ... not much of a birthday present ya know?" she asked hopeing that this wouldn't change his mind "Yeah I know but I've got you and Mrs. Wesley on my side and from what I'm told you two are the Wesley's who carry the most weight." he said grinning " and besides I'm in good with Fred and George and before you ask im not saying nothing I just am, So with you 4 , I figure Ron,Percy, and Charlie will have their hands full." Harry said ticking off the red heads on his fingers. "Oh Harry, you silly boy ...you have never seen Bill & Charlie duel!!"

"Need I remind you that your date in the current Tri-Wizard champion,that he was the youngest seeker in a century, met face to face with Voldemort himself 3 times, and slayed a Baslisk when he was twelve." Harry said trying to be concieded "Haha well we will see how you fair and speaking of the chamber of secrets I never really thanked you properlly." she said smiling "Oh Ginny you don't....." he was cut of by Ginny wesley kissing him firmly on the mouth and he waisted no time returning the favor. They stood there for a few moments before both noticed Harry's clothesless situation once more. "How bout you take the bathroom and get ready and I'll change out here.?" Harry asked getting embarresed again.

When Ginny came out 15 minutes later, Harry was stunned. 'She's giving Ashley a run for her money in that dress' Harry thought before simply stateing "Wow" out loud for Ginny to hear, "Gin you look Beautifull." he said as she blushed and said thank you while asking him if he was ready to go. "You know you look great Harry, I see you bought some clothes that aren't 100 sizes to big." She said smilng "Yeah well the Durlseys kicked me out so I figured it was okay to start spending some of my money, I mean I have a mere three years left untill I start working." he said thinking hard for a moment about what it is that he wanted to do for a living. Mad Eye Moody had once said he would make a good Auror, but he wasn't sure 

"WHAT the Dursley's kicked you out....but Harry your only 15 why would they do that? She said confused

"Come on Gin I'll tell you all about it over dinner, but what I tell you has to stay between you and I , No Ron, No Parents, Not even Hermione okay? he asked very seriously. "Okay Harry I can tell it's Important, and I can't tell you how happy it makes me that you will share something with me that your not even going to tell to Ron and Hermione." with that they made there way out of the Leaky Couldron, saying good-bye to Tom the barkeep and that they would be back in a few hours.

They sat at an Italian resturant that he saw while he was out shopping with Ashley talking about everything from the trio's adventure's to Harry's homelife. She asked about his parents, and he asked about her family. 

"I should proablly warn you Gin that everyone that is close to me has almost died atleast once since they have known me." Harry said with something weighing heavily on his mind, Ginny could tell. 

"What is it Harry, something else is bothering you I can tell...you can tell me Harry?" she asked hoping that he would open up to her. 

"Well Gin, if your my girlfriend you might as well put a '_avada kedavra' _target on your forehead. Riddle has had 14 years to think about how I destoyed him, and think about his revenge and this year he will be getting back the power he had before he killed my parents. I don't want you to be a murder victim just because you like me....i couldn't live with myself." he said worried that she would see that he was right and take off right then and there.

"Don't you dare act like one of my brothers Harry, I am a big girl, I have more magic in my big toe than my brother has in his whole body, and he is your best friend so if you want to get rid of me your going to have to come up with something better than that." she said quite proudly that she had just made her point that she wasn't going anywhere. 

Harry put his hands over his face as he admitted defeat to the youngest Wesley. "Harry where did you get the bracelet...its beautifull." she asked 

"Yeah it was a gift I got the night that Uncle Vernon Kicked me out." damn she's going to ask who from...what am I going to tell her that its from Merlin that my eyes have lighting storms that I am one of the 4 most powerfull wizards to ever live. He was cut off from his mind ramblings as Ginny Wesley spoke up. "Harry every elemental in history has had one of those bands your not keeping some big secret, bloody hell Hermione is going to know the first time she looks at you. But what I want to know is why you have two colors? One of my faviorte subjects to read about are the elment mages from before Hogwarts was even built...but I have never read about someone with two elements....and two of the most powerfull from the look of those colors....Ice and Lighting....wow!" This shocked the hell out of Harry and rendered him speachless, he didn't know there were written records, everyone was going to know he controlled an element(s), the only thing he had to keep secret was the fact that he was a sage. He then went on to tell her about his awakening with Merlin telling her everything save that he was a sage. 

They finished dinner talking about the different elementals what feats they had accomplished , and Harry also learned that some elementals used their powers for evil. This conversation continued along their walk back to the leaky cauldron. "Want to get some ice cream Harry?" Ginny asked not wanting her brotherless time with Harry to end just yet. "Yeah I would love to." he said smiling glad that she didn't want to go home yet. 

It was then that Harry noticed the two men wearing dark black hooded robes with their hood down, he saw how nervous they looked as they were standing out side of gringots wizard bank. Harry then noticed the different colored lights comming from inside the window, he began to panic at first when he saw the bright green light emmit from the building knowing exactly what curse had been used his instincts kicked in. He then repeated what was quickly becoming his mantra "never again" 

_'icloiri polymio'_ Harry whispered with Ginny staring in shock as a Ice Golem began to take shape right in front of her. "What is it Harry didn't she like the dress?" she began "NOT now harry said sharpley, death eater robbing gringots. I need your help. There are two outside and I don't know how many inside. You can't apperate in gringotts so thats where we need to fight them." Harry said before Ginny jumped in "Fight them? are you crazy you don't even know how many there are in there." she said in a fright. "Ginny we will be fine stay here and when I give you a signal a well aimed explosion hex up on that roof top there." he said pointing to the roof on the far left closet to the bank. "that will distract them enough for use to make their blood run cold." at this Ashley smiled at him even though it looked a little funny comming from a Golem. He and Ashley then quickly made there way down the right side of the street while Ginny took cover behind a table and the ice cream stand. They were in position behind the large pilliar next to gringotts when Harry knew who the two men were. "Crabbe and Goyle Sr." He then looked down the street at Ginny and a Lighting storm in his hand Ginny could see this from ten miles away it was so clear. '_reducto' _Harry heard Ginny call out and the explosion took place perfectly aimed Crabbe and Goyle looked up for a minute to examin what happend. It would be that last minute they spent concious before they were being questioned by Aurors or with any luck the infamous hitwizards Harry had heard so much about. 

Harry and Ashley sprang from their spot with speed, Ashley sent an Ice Lance that struck Crabbe in his crotch , while at the same time Harry sent three bullets made of solid ice towards Goyle...Each found its mark turning both men to ice scuptures....very ugly ice scupltures. "Good job Harry I can see it's going to be very easy training you. and your girlfriend is very pretty." she said winking at him out of her frosted over eye. "you know thats really creepy when you do that and now's not the time to be cute." he said smiling at her. "Hold tight I'll be right back, I want to check the window to see how many death eaters we have to deal with." she nodded her agreement as Harry went to peer inside. 

"5 more inside, all with mask I don't know who they are, we could seal the entrances and windows and wait for the ministry or go in there and take them ourselves, I'm sure however the goblins would all be dead by then though." Harry said wanting Ashley's opinion "Fire a explosion cure at me Harry!" she said obviously getting an idea and Harry caught on quickly and whispered '_reducto' _at Ashely as she quickly covered the spell with a light layer of ice, the spell lie dorminet in mid- air as Harry repeated the process two more times. "Okay we have two at the top right of the room, one to the right of the door, and two torturing a goblin by the entrance to the vaults." Harry said going back into battle mode, and feeling is body crackle with energy as he anticipated the fight. "Okay I'll take the one by the door right away, you," she said handing Harry the three spell Grenades "take the two in the corner with these, and we will deal with the last two together, deal." she finished. "Deal. on three ready 1..." he was cut off by Ashley "3..go" she said and with that Harry chuckled and blasted the huge wooden door back, Ashley entered first with Harry right behind her, he lobbed the three spell bombs and two death eaters now relizing that they were under attack both shouting '_crucio' _and the were blown back into the wall behind them being knocked unconcious, Ashley just before the explosin froze the deatheater's mouth shut first and then his feet solidified to the floor rendering him useless. 

"POTTER" yelled one of the death eaters with a pentagram glittering green and spinning in place on his right sleeve indiacating him a member of the inner circle. "Malfoy, good to see you again also." Harry said cooley as he slowly walked closer to the man. "Care to tell me what you used to knock out Nott,and Avery that was quite the show." he said quite annoyed that Harry was here and standing up to him. "That Lucious was an invention of this young lady's." Harry said pointing to Ashley as she took on her human form. Ashley saw this and looked up smiling at Lucious, when she did this she put one fist over the punched them together and pulled them away. each now glimmering with a katana made of pure and dangeours ice. "Pleasure I'm sure ...Malfoy is it?" she said smiliing at the older man. "Learn some manners girl..." he began before shouting '_crucio' _the spell never made it past his feet as it was froze in mid air by Harry "Intresting Potter my Lord will be wanting to know about this knew ability of yours...an elemental...and Ice at that." as he said this he reached out and picked up the frozen spell Harry cracked a grin the size of london. "It's a pity you'll never get to tell Tom anything about me, although Im sure he will hear from the prohet.....oh and Lucious I'll be sure tho have your ferret son visit you in Azkaban." with this he pointed his hand at the frozen curcatious curse and let a single stream of lighting emmit from his fingers it blew the spell wide open and engulfed the two deatheaters in pain as both hit the ground screaming as the curse took them. Ashley let loose both her katana's and they streaked foward finding thier mark in each mans chest freezing them as they lay both faces stuck in immense pain.

Thank you Ashley, for your help you can go, I will wait here for the ministry, after I answer their questions I will take Ginny home, and then I will go back to my room and we can do some wandless training okay?" he said as he thought of all he had to do. "That will be fine Harry, and good job tonight." she said as she turned to a fluffy snow that blew away with a small gust. He then Levetated the three deatheaters inside to join the two outside and wait for the Aurors to arrive. When he made it outside with the last deatheater Lucious Malfoy he was met with furious Ginny Wesley.

"Harry bloddy Potter if I ever see you do something that reckless again I will kill you myself. Honestly." she said before she lifted herself on her toes and kissed him for the second time that night. "Jeez Harry five deatheaters, do you know what they wanted out of gringotts?" she asked now kind of proud that her boyfriend defeated 5 grown fully trained dark wizards "No I will leave that to the Aurors when the get here." he said this and heard a pop behind him.

"There will be no Aurors here this evening boy, now while you have breathe to speak words tell me who you are?" Harry turned to see young man in his early 20's with his wand trained inbetween Harry's eyes. "You will put that wand down, and raise your left sleve to your elbow or you will meet the same fate as the deatheaters you see before you!" Harry said with venom letting his eyes flicker with lighting. "Hmmm I see , very well I will trade request with you first I will put my wand down, then you will tell me your name , then I will show you my forearm....agreed? he said with his wand still trained on Harry "Leave you wand up for all I care," Harry said this and with a wave of his hand the man's wand tip became ice. "Now I asked you to show me your arm?...NOW?" Harry was not about to be taken by a deatheater. Harry saw the arogance fade away from the man and be replaced by respect. "Very well young one, I will do as you ask...but I will have your name before the night is over." with this he rolled up his sleeve. 

There was nothing there, '_finite incanteam' , 'appercium' _Harry said sending to first a charm to dispel magic and a second to make hidden objects appear and be revieled. The man was shocked at first by two charms being sent at his arm but quickly spoke up. "Satasified?..now your name?" he said becoming impatient "Harry Potter ...and yours?" 

"Really Harry Potter ....intresting ...ah yes my name is Sario Linvall." he said obivously waiting for Harry to recgonize him. but Ginny was the one who spoke up.

"Sario Linvall, He's a Hit Wizard Harry and a damn good one from what I've read, also a air elemental." when Ginny said this Harry glanced down at the mans arm to see the same colored band that Merlin had worn, a blueish green.

"All correct Mss. Ginny, Now if I could ask one more question before I begen my investigation. You froze my wand with Ice yet your eyes were alive with a lighting storm care to explain that Mr. Potter?" he said quierously.

"Of course Mr. Linvall you see it all started when I was 1 yea....'_Obliviate' _" Harry said calmy as he took the memory of his lighting eyes away from the hitwizard before continueing. "If that is all Sario I must me getting Ginny home for it is late and her parents may be getting worried." Harry said "Of course Mr. Potter I am sure the Minister will be in contact with you as a Order of Merlin of atleast 3rd class is in order for apprehending 5 bank robbers." He said smiling for the first time. "Thank you Sario will you do me the favor of sending me an owl when you find what their intentions were at the bank?" Harry asked "Sure Harry it is a strange request but I will do it, good night Mss. Ginny , Mr. Potter." with that Sario Linvall walked into Gringotts wizard bank and Harry and Ginny went back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thanks for the beautifull dress Harry , and the great dinner ....oh and the entertainment too." she said to loosen the mood "Thanks to you too Ginny nice aim with the Reducto hex by the way, and do try to go easy on your Mom, she wanted it to be a surprize." Harry said knowing full well that Ginny was going to go home and give her Mom the biggest hug of her life, while fending off your brothers. Harry kissed Ginny softly before getting an evil grin on his face. He Whispered in her ear "Bye Gin see you on my birthday." Before taking a pinch of Floo powder and throwing it into the fire, he then shouted "The Burrow" and picked Ginny up and tossed her in. 'Ohh I'm gana get it for that one' he thought before heading upstairs to his room well his room for another three days anyways.

**A/N** Well there ya go , my fav chapter as of yet. And reviews are very much apperciated...thank you in advance. Ideas for Harry's Anamigus form would be greatly apperciated at the end of your review. ~WTD~


	5. Training pt1

"Hello Harry, nice of you to finally drop, do you think I have nothing better to do than sit around here and wait for Harry Potter to arrive? Ashley asked trying to fake anger with Harry for being late.

"Emmmm actually yeah what do you do when I'm not around you? and sorry for being late Ash, I fell asleep for a little while." Harry responded really quirious to what Ashley did with her own time.

"Ahh stay up to late snogging your girlfriend Harry? and what I do while IM not with you is none of your business, but ....lets just say it's none to exciting so when you surpose to be here .....be here okay?" Ashley asked

"Yeah okay Ash , and I didn't stay up snogging Ginny, I kissed her goodnight and then threw her into the fireplace like any gentleman would." Harry said with a devilish grin on his face obviously still relishing in his ploy.

"Harry I hope you really didn't do that...she's going to be mad at you ya know? not exactly the best way to end a first date with the boy of your dreams." she said astonished that he would do such a thing before she too started laughing and picturing the image in her head.

"See it was funny, and she will laugh at he too." Harry said '...someday....I hope' he finished thinking to himself before continuing "So what on the agenda today teach?"

"Well you had a long day with the late night snogging and all, and appertain really takes alot out of you the first couple time you do it so we will save that for tomorrow night when your good and rested.... I say we work on some wandless magic and then see if we can get an animagus form out of you." Ashley said ticking off the chapters on her fingers. "That leaves apparition, elemental guardians, and invisibility for tomorrow night" she went on as if she was reading something in mid-air "So we should be able to finish with curses and dark magic the day after next." She smiled as if they were already done with the training.

"Animagi ...Really? tonight" Harry was getting really excited thinking about his fathers and the muarders Anamagus forms.

"Relax Harry were going to go over what it takes to 'form and I'll cast a spell on you so your form will revile itself to us...then we will go from there." Ashley said happy that Harry was excited as she was.

"Okay lets get started with the wandless stuff...what do I do?" Harry asked letting his eagerness shine all around him with lighting curling around his body. Ashley laughed and started conjuring rubber balls the kind that children play with. She explained to Harry how to concentrate on making the items move with his will, something that Harry took to well. After a few minutes passed Harry was walking around the room wandlessly hurling ball after ball at Ashley as she would freeze them before they hit her.

"Cute Harry , very cute." Ashley said grinning at Harry proudly because of the brisk pace he went threw the wandless training.

"I feel like a Jedi." Harry said smiling as he threw out his hand and threw Ashley right on her arse a few feet backwards "OOPS" Harry said still smiling

"OOPS Harry I'll give you oopps all right." She conjured three darts made of solid ice and levitated them in front of her and with a wave of her hand the darts were speeding at Harry. One froze his right hand as he blasted another with a crackle of pure white lighting, the third stopped 2 inches from his face and hovered there still spinning like it was moving threw the air but making no progress. Harry looked past the dart to see a grinning Ashley laughing while holding her left arm up holding the dart in place. Her playful grin disappeared by an evil smirk and she looked as if she had just remembered something. She slowly lowered her hand and the dart began a downward decent still remaining parallel to the floor untill it hovered level with his groin. Harry looked terrified.

"You wouldn't! Ashley Moore lower that dart this instant." he smiled "or I'll be forced to take repercussions." he said still smiling. Ashley looked up at Harry again and said only one word.

"Oopps" Ashley smiled and let the hand fall forward a little was with it the dart followed and Harry was suddenly a few degrees colder than he was before.

He let the lighting crackle around him and blew the ice to mere shards around his pelvis and right hand. "Do you have any idea how cold that was." Harry said trying to sound stern. Ashley just laughed and traced a single finger around her head to create a halo made of ice that hovered there. 'She's way to cute to stay mad at' thought Harry

"Thanks Harry, but better hope Ginny Weasley isn't a mind reader." Ashley smiled and as Harry began to open his mouth to protest to the invasion of his thoughts she merely smiled, gave Harry a puppy dog face and pointed up to her Halo.

"Right said Harry ...forgot." Harry smiled back at her before going on "Can we continue now that you've had your revenge." Harry asked really wanted to get to his Anamagus form.

"Sure Harry lets see what form you take eh...maybe a Monkey or a cute little doggy." she teased

"If IM a dog you better run or I'm going to bite you. Harry joked before asking her to hurry up

"Fine Harry but patience is a virtue."she said before whispering her spell. '_morfuritcus solidifus' _a white beam shot from Ashley's wand and sped at a blistering speed for Harry face it entered through his mouth and exited through his chest sweeping right into Harry's heart on its departure. One beam entered Harry but two left his chest one heading to his right the other to his left where they formed two orb's "TWO FORMS..." she was cut off as the first began to take shape, both Harry and Ashley started as it defined itself into a beautiful snow leopard with paws of pure white and amazing green eyes which shone like emeralds. As amazing as its eyes were the tail left them both speechless, all white with a light blue symbol at the lip...his scar lighting shaped and all. "Amazing Harry, your breathtaking...I mean you know your from is." Ashley said getting just a small tint of redness in her cheeks. 

"When will I be able to form, I can't wait to run?" They both seemed to forget that there was another orb taking shape with out them even noticing it

"Soon Harry we can do it later tonight if your that excited ...I can't promise you'll be able to do it but with me having the form already and your talent it's possiab..." she was cut off by Harry finally noticing his other form.

"Ashley it is a Phoenix, but its white and the tips are all that same light blue." Harry stared at the magical bird in awe not believing he could ever become something so magnificent. 

"POTTER!" Ashley yelled 'whats she mad at me for' Harry thought before Ashley coninuted "I'LL TELL YOU WHY I"M MAD, That is a Phoenix of Element, Ice of course. YOUR A fucking SAGE. Why didn't you tell me?" now she looked a little more hurt than mad.

"I thought you knew ... you know everything else, and how did you know I was a Sage from the Phoenix?" Harry asked

"Easy there have been four people in history to have a Phoenix be their form, three of which are a Phoenix of Element , There's been Air,Earth,Fire and the fourth man is your headmaster and his form is that of a normal Phoenix.

"I think your going a little hard on the boy 'angel'" Said a voice that neither of them knew was watching.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Ashley said happy to see her father.

"I am here to check on Ice's progress , to present him with a gift that recently came into my possession, and to see you of course 'angel' it has been to long."

"'Ice'?, and whats this 'angel' nonsense?" Harry asked

"angel is what Daddy called me when I was a little girl, and the nickname his used for you is 'Ice' pretty self explanatory dummy." Ashley said while she stuck her tongue out at Harry.

"Hmm I'll have you know 'Sir that your 'angel' here recently sent a ice dart at my groin." Merlin chuckled at the two teenagers banter before Harry went on. "only joking she's great Merlin and teaching me more than I would have ever dreamed, sense of humor is a bit off though." he added for good measure. Merlin again laughed. "You said you had a gift for me sir?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Indeed I do Harry, Ever heard of a man named Rayden?" he asked knowing full well that everyone had.

"yes sir, he was the God of Thunder in some legends..right? Harry asked unsure of why Merlin was asking this

"He was no God harry he was just an elemental, granted one of the more powerful ones we have ever known. He entrusted with me his most prized possession when he passed from his mortal life, he had no need of it as a guardian." With that a staff materialized in front of Merlin and levitated by his side. It was a dark purple in color and had the same lighting coiling around it that Harry could make appear around his body. atop the staff stood a small glass orb held in place by 4 strands of the same purple mettle that made up the staff, and inside of that orb their was a bolt of pure white lighting bouncing on the inside of the orb. "Take it Harry, he wanted it handed down to someone who could control a white element , and you Harry control two.

Harry took hold of the staff and it flashed with light and when the light faded a second beam of white lighting was bouncing around the orb occasionally striking the other making the orb flash with power when the two connected with eachother.

"That staff Harry, at its core lies the heartstrings of a White Thunder Dragon, a most powerful creature that has long since gone extinct. You can cast elemental magic, and normal spells through the staff Harry...use it well and I believe my lovely daughter has a necklace that will come in handy for your staff." Said Merlin

"I don't know how to thank you Merlin, you have done so much for me in such a small amount of time and I will try not to let you down." Harry said looking a little sheepishly at the man of power standing before him.

"You can't let me down Harry, It's not in your blood. Just do what you know is right." said Merlin

"Sir' ummm well were either of my parents elementals?" Harry asked knowing the odds were well against it

"Now isn't the time Harry I need you to focus on Ashley and her training. I am afraid I must be going now, Good-bye 'angel' train him well my dear." and with that a small gust of wind blew and Merlin was gone.

"Come on Harry lets work on your forms, then you need to go back." Ashley said wanting to get back to business. Harry was excited about two things one his Anamagus forms and two Merlin didn't say no, he didn't say yes but he didn't say no. "And Harry here" Ashley handed him a silver necklace, with a hanging in the middle. "shrink your staff, and place it on the necklace, when you need use of the staff take it off and word the incantation."

'_reducio' _Harry muttered and his staff was no larger than his finger he hung it carefully on his necklace and felt the pull behind his naval. When he opened his eyes he was back in Room #21 at the Leaky Cauldron. 

"Hermes, what are you doing here?" Harry said as he noticed the barn owl of Percy Weasley. He began to untie the letter when he noticed the blood red envelope. "a howler" Harry said out loud wondering who would send him a howler then he remembered ....Ginny

**A/N**

Sorry for the long delay guys it was a combination of a few things (1) wanting to wait a while to get some impute on the forms, (2) a small case of writers block for these training sessions, they are really hard to write. thanks again for taking the time to read my work and Review if you have the time.

CrimsonNoble ~ Thank you for the advice on typing dialog, and I agree the Griffin/Phoenix is overused, I tried to spice the Phoenix up a little. What do you think of it?

everpresent ~ I love your reviews, not only are they long but they help me write, let me know what you think of this chapter.

To everyone else ~LadyPhoenixGryffindor,AuRtHuRPeNdRaGoN,Lorid,Ian,Cherrity,Michael01,sew2100,shdurrani,DJ,and syd~ Thank you for your reviews they mean so much. ~WTD~


	6. a Plans Begining

**__**

"HARRY JAMES POTTER IF YOU EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT YOU WON'T SEE YOUR FIFTH YEAR AT HOGWARTS. I TOLD RON AND CHARLIE THAT YOU KISSED ME, AND BILL WILL BE HERE ON YOUR BIRTHDAY TO, SO YOU BETTER WATCH OUT, PLANNING TO AMBUSH YOU WHEN YOU STEP OUT OF OUR FIREPLACE AND I'LL BE THEIR TO LAUGH....AHH SWEET REVENGE." 

At the end of Ginny's ranting the red envelope engulfed in flames and was no more. 'Geez, Gin it was just a joke' Harry thought to himself before he undressed and prepared for a well deserved rest. Between the nerves of his date, the deatheaters, and training it was a full day and left Harry beat, he laid down and was asleep before his head hit his pillow.

_"Where is Malfoy? He should have returned long ago. hissed a very upset Voldemort, his red eyes shining like fire in the still night. He was dressed in all black with his hood pulled down addressing a group of men all dressed the same, hooded cloaks, black robes, and mask. _

"We don't know my lord, it is possiable that him and his team could have been captured."

"McNair, If he is captured.....I will break him out of Azkaban and kill him myself.. Now bring in tonights entertainment." Voldemort again spoke with a hiss as Walden McNair went to a door to the left of Voldemort's make shift throne, his ax in hand. The door opened and in walked two more hooded death eaters, and a man and woman dressed matching in elueqent navy blue dress robes. The man was tall with slightly balding light brown hair, and hazelnet eyes, the woman obviously his wife had the same color eyes with slightly darker hair. Behind them walked a slender blonde haired girls with sky blue eyes and her skin paled when she saw who she was in the room with, the girl was no more than 16 and looked terrified as her parents stared at the man defiently.

"Where is the youngest one? Clemons I told you to gather the Zabini family that meant all four of them. Where is the boy?" Voldemort asked to a smaller man standing to the right of the family.

"He was not in the house sir, and they won't tell us where he his....I am sorry my lord...so sorry.." he began to stutter at the end of his statment, the fear of his master evident in his eyes.

"No matter, let the boy rot as an orphan....Paul you and your wife were Slythrien while you were at school, your daughter Blaize is also, and no doubt if your son was given the chance he would be placed their also. And yet you have defyed me on more than one occassion, choosing to side with that crackpot muggle lover Dumbledore. Not wise Paul...Not wise at all." Voldemort said while twirling his wand wickedly.

"Dumbledore is twice the man, and three times the Wizard that you are. You hide behind your goons and henchman. No pride and No morals." Mr. Zabini was venemous with every word, hatred flashing in his eyes.

"Yes Paul and look what your pride has gotten you," Voldemort hissed and smiled a crooked smile before continuing"...a dead wife" he pointed his wand at the woman to Pauls left and hissed the curse 'Avada Kedavra' green shot from his wand and struck down Mrs. Zabini as Blaise let out a scream.

"Laney!!" Paul was on his knees stroking his wifes hair. "Your nothing but a coward, Laney and I have always been prepared to die fighting you, cast your spell and let this end, but know that Albus's order will come for you one day, or maybe the Potter boy will fnish what he started. My daughter tells me great things about him...and quite a hatred for you." Paul Zabini was alive with hate and rage still gripping his wife's lifeless body.

"I see your pride is still intact....let me see if I can break it....." again Voldemort paused and pointed his was at Blaize 'crucio' he spitt and the spell struck Blaize and she winced as the pain was evident in her eyes. She stood on her feet and didn't once scream out in pain, silent tears rippled down her cheeks falling to the cold stone floor. Voldemort looked stunned.

"My child is sixteen and she wears your curse with the pride of her mother." Harry watched on in his dream state amazed at Blaizes determenation, he had felt that curse from the same wand and it was great pain, pain beyond belief."Go Blaize you can't take us both, Go to Albus tell him what happened." Paul said with a rush in his voice.

"Go? your child won't be going anywhere Paul, She will pay for your insolence with her life." Voldemort again began to raise his wand at Blaise, but before his arm was up Blaize was gone in with a gust of wind. Before she dissapered Harry noticed the blue-green band around her right wrist. Harry was stuck their for another moment as Voldemort angry as ever srtuck down Paul Zabini with the same curse that killed his parents.

Harry awoke from his nightmare with horrible pain in his scar. "This had to end" Harry said to himself before getting out of bed "...Soon" he finished before walking to the desk in the corner of room 21. 

_Albus,_

Have just had a most disturbing dream. I am very tired sir, so

this will be short. Paul Zabini and his Wife are dead at the hand

of Riddle, the killing curse sir. Blaize was their as well, she had

the crucatious curse put on her, she stood her ground sir. She is

comming to Hogwarts to find you, she may be their already.

when you see her tell her, that it will end soon. I will let her fill

you in on her means of escape.

Harry,

Harry re-read his letter and was satasfied. "Hedwig I need you girl, take this to the headmaster. Fly swiftly girl." Harry said to his snow owl. After sending his letter off to Dumbledore he quickly composed another before laying down trying to get a little more sleep.

_Blaize,_

I am writing to you for two reasons, the first is to send you my 

condolences. I know what it is like to loose my parents and I 

offer you my ear if you need someone to talk to about it. The 

second is an Idea that has come to me recently, that I could use 

your help in. Meet me at the Shrieking Shack on September the 

1st, Midnight.

Harry Potter

Harry awoke the next afternoon feeling refreshed. He practiced his snow leopard form for a bit before heading downstairs for lunch. He managed to turn his feet and hands into white paws with silver claws. 'Didn't think it would hurt that much' Harry thought to himself.

__

Harry opened his door and headed downstairs to eat. "Ey Tom you all right?" Harry asked to Tom the barkeep

"Im all right Harry, good to see your up and about, get ya sometin to eat?" asked Tom smiling at Harry.

"Yes please Tom, some toast and tea would be fine." Harry said to the man returning his smile. 

"Showing off how lazy you are Potter, waking up at 2 in the afternoon?" came the slimy voice of a man behind Harry. Harry turned around to see who was addressing him and saw none other than his potions master Severus Snape.

"Good afternoon to you too Snape...I'll have to tell all my friends that I was lucky enough to see you outside of school, they will all be sooooo Jelouse." Harry said as sarcastically as he could must.

"Have some respect Potter, Its Prof. Snape. Don't call me by my surname alone." Snape said looking a little upset that he couldn't take points off of Gryffindor in the summer.

"Untill September 1st I'll call you Timmy Turmbo if I want to." Harry said smiling at the face that was appearing on his teachers face. Tom just dropped off Harry's lunch and smiled at Harrys last comment.

"One day Potter, you will no longer be my student and I won't take you lip in stirde." Snape said as if he was already hexing.

"A duel then, Great Hall at Hogwarts, May 30th, 1997, my last day at Hogwarts as a student. Fully trained and of age." Harry said anticipating the day that was still three years away.

"Very well potter, I shall await that day with great anticipation...speaking of duels did you see this mornings Prophet, It seems you had to share the front page.....pity." said Snape tossing a copy of the Daily Prophet at Harry. Harry opened the folded paper to the front page and saw the top half devoted to Harry's capture of the 7 Deatheaters. Harry read the first lines of the story. 

__

Harry Potter the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort 14 years ago, last night single handily stopped the robbery of Gringotts Bank. Minister Fudge had this to say. "The men were common bank robbers, Mr. Linvall's original report that says they were deatheaters is completely false. Harry Potter will be awarded an Order of Merlin 4th class for his assistance." Identities off the suspects have not been reviled to the public nor whether or not the burglars were after a gold or a storage vault.

Harry stopped reading there. "He still denies that Riddle is back....Unbelievable." Harry said more to himself than to Snape before continuing down to the other story that Snape had refereed to. The Head Line read;

**__**

Draco Malfoy #1 Seed in European Championships Jr. Duelist div.

Draco Malfoy(16), son of aristocrat Lucious Malfoy won the England open duelist tournament yesterday afternoon defeating Jr. Auruor Kyle Thomas(21). The tournament was open to all English young men 23 and under. It should be noted however that although the field consited of 267 competitors, young Harry Potter was not present. Malfoy's record throughout the tournament was an impressive 12-1-0. Draco's only loss came at the hands of 3rd place finisher Jeremiah Walls(16) who finished with the same record as Draco. His lose at the hands of Kyle Thomas in the semi-finals. Walls, Thomas, and Malfoy will all be on hand competing for the European Championship, and more importantly the winner and runner-up will go on to St. Louis, USA for the World Championships.

**A/N**

Sorry for the delay guys, and the short chapter had PC problems over the weekend, expect the next chapter before the weekend. Let me know what you think of this chapter guys and gals. Huge Thanks go out to my reviewers from chapter 5. and this chapter was posted right after it was written I will proof it and spell check it tomorrow I just want to get it up for you guys to read.

****

wgahg - I am glad you like my story, haven't decided how long I am going to keep it Harry/Ginny though. let me know what you think.

****

Lorid - Thank you for reading glad you like it.

****

everpresent - My faithful reviewer, thank you my friend, thank you for all your tips. I think I might have to give you Co-author credits when im done with this saga for all your help.

****

Zaz - Here is the next chapter you wanted, thank you for your review

****

blazinangelwings - Glad you like the snow leopard my fav as well

****

lan - Thank you for your review but Phoenix's aren't born from fire they are born from ashes, and its a fictional story, not factual I can make up what I want ...its a beautiful thing really.


	7. A Day in the Ally

**A/N**

Hey guys thank you so much for your reviews. And I have to warn you that I absolutely fell in love writing a character out at the end of this chapter, so please tell me what you think. I really like this chapter and I hope you will too

"Still favoring Slythrien outside of school Timmy? Maybe I'll see about entering this European Championship tourney...could be good fun you know." Said Harry to a now furious Snape.

"I favor no one, it is not my fault that Gryffindor's are helpless. And as much as it would please me to see Malfoy wipe the floor with you in Paris, you have to place 1st,2nd, or 3rd in a country championship to be invited. Sorry Potter but no more fame this time." Snape said quite proudly that Harry would not be able to compete.

"Will see about that Timmy, my name does carry some weight. Perhaps I'll send an Owl to the French Minister or Magic. Surly he would want the great Harry Potter to have a chance to represent Europe in the World Cup." Harry said faking the cockiness that he knew drove Snape crazy.

"You will do no such thing Potter or I will make it my personal mission to see that you loose. I trained Draco for months for that tournament, and I didn't do it to have him bested by the likes of a Potter." Snape was now getting red with anger, his eyebrows were lowered and his ears were raised.

"Ha no favoritism huh? Trained alot of Hogwarts students during the summer did you? No? I didn't think so. Look Timmy keep training Draco the tournament in France is in June next year, I'm sure I will find a way to enter and with you training Draco it will be like me besting him and you at the same time." Harry spit now getting a little angry at Snape.

"LISTEN POTT...." he didn't get far as Harry cut him off.

"NO you listen Timmy since my first day in your class you've been a prick to me and my friends, now I am leaving I have shopping to do and I am not going to have a battle or wits with an unarmed man!" Harry finished, drank the last of his tea and left through the back door without another word said.

Harry pulled his school list out of his jeans and gave it a once over.

__

Harry J. Potter -Gryffindor prefect -fifth year

book list(required)-

DADA - The Dark Arts Essentials - by A. Figg (OotP)

Potions - Bottled Brew vol. 8 - by G. Webster (PM)

Divination - Unfogging the Future vol. 5 - M. Cleo

COMC - Monster Book of Monsters vol. 2 - R. Haggrid (OotP)

History of Magic - Goblin Rebellions of the last 6,000 years - Y. Binns

Transfiguration - figuring transfiguring - A. Dumbledore (OotP)

Herbology - Plantalogical Remedies - J. Collins

book list(optional)

O.W.L. Review - prelude to the OWL's...good luck - P. Weasley (EMoM)

Dress Robes are required for all students 4th year and above.

Minevera McGonegal (OotP)

Deputy Head-Mistress

'Ha Percy wrote a book on OWL review...Hermione is going to be Jelouse' Harry thought to himself as he entered Flourish & Blott's "Hello sunny, shopping for school supplies? Hogwarts eh?" Asked a woman behind the counter.

"Yes mam, could you gather the required text from this list while I browse a bit?" Harry asked the woman knowing that it would take him quite some time to locate all the books on his list.

"Sure kiddo take your time I've got a 5th year set already back here. Do you want the O.W.L. review as well?" She asked eyeing Harry_._

"Nah, I've got a human version as a best friend." Harry smiled at the woman and went on his way looking through the hundreds of books. Shelf after shelf he went through looking for some intresting books to add to his collection. He finally saw one that would be able to hold his attention, _Quiditch Through the Ages : Hogwarts version by I. Walls, _This will be great as long as Ron doesn't steal it from me' Harry thought. He kept on at his search for a while longer before coming up to the lady at the counter with two more selections; _Renown Staves & their Wielder, by J. Smithers , _and, _Concealing the Concieliable, by W. Montegue._ "That will do for today, could I pay you and have them delivered to Rm#21 at the Leaky Cauldron." Harry asked hopping he didn't have to lug his load back by hand.

"Sure thing Mr. Potter , Hmmm why the book on Staffs?" she asked oddly

"I was recently gifted one by a friend. It is supposedly quite good, I want to learn a little more about it, and see if the book has any tips on how to fight with it and if the spell casting differs from a wand." Harry replied

"I see Harry, My daughter Jillian wrote that their book sweety...can I tell you a secret Harry?" She asked obviously getting an idea in her head, Harry was also interested.

"Sure Mrs. Smithers, you can trust me." Harry said with a slight whisper.

"My little Jilly Bean hasn't been working since she graduated Hogwarts 3 years ago, She is trying to get a job teaching their, If you would be willing to pay her a bit, I could get her to tell you all about your staff, and teach you how to use it quite well. whata think child?" she asked with a small smile appearing on her face. Harry was exstatict.

"I'll do you one better Mrs.Smithers, I'll Pay her 50 Galleons and see if I can get her an Interview with the Headmaster. How bout that?...is she will agree that is." Harry said glad that he may be able to help.

"Oh I am sure she will, but 50 Galleons is far to much Harry. And how will you get her an audience with Prof. Dumbledore, he is very busy?" she asked not really believing that the 15 year old boy had the favor of the most powerful know wizard alive.

"The fee is fine, and Albus is a good friend of mine. Do you have any Floo mam? Harry asked

"Sure dear, the pot by the fire help yourself." the woman said. Harry walked behind the counter a bit and over to the fire, their he took a very small pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the fire. "Albus Dumbledore." Harry called out. A brief few seconds passed before Dumbledore appeared in the fire.

"Yes what is it? who calls?" Asked the old Prof. "Oh Harry my boy, What can I do for you? Is everything all right?" he asked full of concern.

"Yes sir' everything is fine, I am actually calling to ask a favor Albus.." Harry stuttered a bit still uncomfortable calling the man he respected so much by his first name alone.

"A favor you say?...go on then Harry what is it you request?" Albus asked very quirious, knowing that Harry didn't request things to often.

"A Mrs. Smithers, whom I've recently made aquatinces with informed me that her daughter has been in touch with someone at Hogwarts about employment." Harry waited for Dumbledore to recognize the name and reply.

"Smithers....Smithers.. ah yes young Jill...Ravenclaw prefect. lets see let me pull a file Harry..hold tight for a few." replied Dumbledore but a 'few' was a very 'few' indeed for he continued right away reading from a blue folder with a very lifelike raven on it. "Jillian Smithers, hmm 2nd in her class it seems, quite a knack for Transfiguration and Potions. Ah yes here it is. She has contacted us a few times Harry, you see we have a Potions Master already...and yes I know your opinion of him but few surpass Severus in potions. And as you know their isn't another Witch or Wizard in the world with Minivera's skill in transfiguration." Dumbledore replied smiling at the memory of his former student and now friend.

"Timmy...I mean Prof. Snape is going to be away for very much of the year isn't he Albus. Perhaps she could fill in temporally, untill something more permanent becomes available?" asked Harry hopeing that he would be able to come through for this young woman.

"Ah yes that may work out indeed, tell Jill that I will stop by later this evening to see if we can work something out,...oh and Harry, Severus came into my office fuming about you only a few minutes ago, seems he was so irate that he splinched himself apperating into Hogsmeade. Told me about your appointment with him on the day of your graduation. I am awaiting that day very much Harry..but you mustn't undermined him untill that day comes..are we clear on that Harry?" Albus was chuckling at the beginning of his statement but was quite stern as of the last sentence.

"Yes sir' I always respect him in class and on the grounds sir', I even take his unfair detentions, and the way he take house points from Gryffindor like a ....well nevermind what he's like I get your point Albus." Harry asked still alittle fumed for being told to respect Snape.

"Very well Harry thank you for the call, pass on word to the Smithers for me." Ablus said and with a puff of smoke his head was gone.

Harry went back and relayed the information to Mrs. Smithers, and set up an appointment to learn a bit about Rayden's staff, later that evening Jill would stop by his room at the Cauldron. She was excited beyond belief that her daughter was going to be teaching at Hogwarts, and quickly engulfed Harry in a Mrs. Weasley style hug. "Oh thank you Harry, Oh thank you." She kept repeating.

Harry left after telling her the good news and couldn't wait untill 6 o' clock that night so he could meet Jill. Now that he had his books bought the only thing he needed were some new dress robes, he quickly headed down the street to Madame Malkin's Robe's for All Occasions and entered the store.

"Look little girl you don't have enough money for robes, try that 'resale shop' down the street." A woman in her mid fortes' was yelling at a young girl. The girl was very small, and looked as if she was going to be starting her first year. She was quite scared Harry could see, she had light brown hair, and beautiful green eyes, Harry was instantly reminded of the pictures he'd seen of his Mom's green eyes.

"But..But Mrs. that's all I have, I only just found out I was a witch two days ago and we don't have a lot of money...." she was cut off by the woman.

"Look I don't care okay ...I...Don't ....Care" she sounded out every word as if the girl was deaf. She was now a Inch from the girl's face and yelling at her, obviously not see Harry enter the store.

Harry had seen enough. He pulled his wand and sent white sparks flying at the woman, they weren't powerful just meant to get the woman away."Quit that...what's the matter with you!" Harry shouted

"How dare you pull a wand on me...I'll call the Ministry if you don't put that wand down this instant. she's just a little mudblood girl." the woman smirked at the girl who had no idea that she had just been insulted, but still looked a second away from tears. Harry walked over to the girl.

"Whats your name young lady?" Harry asked as sweetly as he could, while putting a gentle hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"I'm Isabelle....Isabelle Rapt...Im a Witch.." She said quite proudly and Harry smiled and took a great liking to this little girl.

"Yes, yes you are and a very good one I bet too. Tell me Isabelle Rapt do you have a wand?" Harry asked wanting to make sure this girl had everything she needed.

"No I don't have a wand, and I don't have robes either." she frowned and looked up at the woman who now looked horrified as she caught a glimpse of Harry's scar.

"How much money do you have 'Belle?" the little girl smiled up at Harry when he called her nickname. She then held out her hand to Harry. "Three Galleons? what gives she could certainly buy some school robes with that?" Harry asked the woman who was still slowly walking away from Harry. "Do you think your to good to sell her robes because she's muggle born. My Mom was muggle born and one of the finest Aurours this country has ever seen. My best friend is muggle born as well, school prefect and the top marks that Hogwarts has ever seen.....ever!" Harry was getting really mad at this woman now and knew he had to leave before he ended up hexing her. "'Belle whata ya say we go get you a wand and I'll take you to the nicest robe shop in all of England? my treat." Harry asked still very upset.

"Yeah that would be great, but Mr. why ya being so nice to me ...I don't even know your name." She asked with a great big smile on her face.

"My name is Harry Potter, and it is a pleasure to meet yo..." Harry was cut off by an even bigger smile from Isabelle.

"Your Harry Potter wow...I read about you in Hogwarts: A History! It is an amazing book Harry, it updates on its own the cat lady gave it to me when she gave me my school letter. The last 4 chapters are almost all about you, and you said your best friend had the best marks ever...." she looked almost shy before continuing "Is she Hermione Granger?" Harry looked stunned.

"Yeah 'Belle she is, but how did you read that book so fast, I've seen Hermione's and its huge?" Harry asked really interested.

"Oh I read really fast when I get excited...But your famous, why are you helping me?" She asked frowning slightly thinking maybe that he would run away any second.

"When I was 11 a man came to take me to Diagan Ally, He became my first friend in the Wizarding world...well any world really. 'Belle I would have been so lost and scared without him." Harry paused for a few seconds thinking back to Hagrid. "Plus 'Belle your eyes, well they remind me very much of my mothers." Harry said. Isabelle simply gave Harry a hug. "Now lets go see Mr. Olivander, he makes the best wands." Harry went on.

"Okay Harry which way?" asked 'Belle looking slightly in awe at the shop on Diagan Ally for the second time.

"Right down here." Harry said as they made their way to Ollivander's and came into an empty shop with boxes stacked upon boxes stacked upon boxes as high as the ceiling.

"Mr. Olivander....." Harry called out wanting to get the mans attention. A shorter man with white hair came around from one of the shelves holding 3 boxes in his hand.

"Eh Mr. Potter everything all right with your wand...."Here he stopped and noticed 'Belle. "well I'll be, change the hair on that one Harry and she could be your little sister. Does the little one need a wand Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander asked getting as excited as he always did when a new customer was present.

"Yes sir' she is starting her first year in September. Isabelle meet Mr. Olivander." Harry said pointing to both respectfully. Isabelle took a step around the counter and shook Olivander's hand. He smile on at the politeness of the young girl.

"Very well young lady let us see what we have that is worthy of such a polite young woman."

He placed the three boxes he was holding on the counter and went to the back again, when he returned he had five boxes stacked upto his chin. "Here we go then one of these should do." He took the first out of the box and handed it to 'Belle. "This is dragon heartstrings, yew, 10 inches. Go on missy give it a flick." 'Belle took the wand and flicked it at the Puddlemore United poster on the wall, It glowed for a brief second before shattering the picture into millions of tiny pieces. Harry quickly repaired the picture much to the amazement of 'Belle. "Nope definitely not heartstrings. Here we go how about this. Considering young Harry here is the one who brought you in lets try a Phoenix feather, maple, 11 inches." He said while taking another wand out of the box and handing it to 'Belle. She took hold and pointed the wand towards a glass cabinet holding antique wands, it shattered almost instantly. "right apparently not." He said while takeing yet another one from the box. "Unicorn hair, oak , 10 inches." He said handing the wand to her, It blew up upon touching her hand." NO No definitely not, hmmm I wonder..." Mr. Olivander was off in thought.

"This isn't going so great huh Mr. Olivander?" asked a scared Isabelle thinking she had done something wrong.

"Don't you worry about that 'Belle the wand chooses the witch, it's just a matter of finding which wand is lucky enough to be destined for you..but I have an idea..." Mr. Olivander now had a twinkle in his eyes much like Dumbledore's. He went over to the original three boxes he walked in with. "Harry my boy these three are the first of their kind, something I have been trying to perfect for...well I don't know how many years now, but alot. Belle if you would be so kind as to try this for me?" He asked pulling out a wand. It was White all white with an almost shine to it.

"Wow, thats amazing what is it Mr. Olivander?" asked Harry in awe of the new wand.

"It's Mettle Harry, pure adamanite polished until it was white, It has a liquid core Harry, the first to ever be used, Phoenix tears, hmmm actually from a Phoenix your familiar with Harry." Mr. Olivander said

"Fawkes?" Asked Harry

"No Harry. Close, but no." He leaned over the counter and whispered one word into Harry's ear. "....Dumbledore." Mr. Olivander had a grin the size of Hagrid's on his face as he handed the wand to 'Belle who looked almost scared to touch something so beautiful. When she grabbed hold the white on the wand glow an immense white, and so did 'Belle's Aura around her, Red & Gold shot from the tip and when the light faded. Mr. Olivander' wand shop had a new paint job on his ceiling. "Ha Gryffindor colors....perfect...my house when I was in school all those years ago." He said smiling.

"This is it Mr. Olivander how much do I owe you?" asked Harry. 'Belle looked down at her shoes slightly embarrassed.

"Well Harry that is the one of only three wands that will be made like that, quite rare you know. I was going to put them on display when you walked in with the prices marked on these." He handed Harry a slip of folded white paper it read : 

__

New state of the art wand. polished adamanite, liquid core of Phoenix tears, 8 inches. only three will ever be made. starting price 1,000 Galleons. price will increase as they are sold.

Harry's face looked stunned he would pay it of course he had the money, and he could tell that 'Belle was going to be like a sister to him, but the cost still shocked him. He had paid a mere ten Galleons for his wand.

"I'll make a deal with you Harry, Half price if you will watch out for my Great Grandson, Joseph. He starts as a first year. My wife Martha and I were both Gryffindor's but Joseph's Mum and Dad are Ravenclaw so I'm not sure what house he will be in. He's not scared of much though and I have a hunch that he will be a housemate of yours. whata say Harry, 500 Galleons?" Mr. Olivander asked

"Oh that will be great sir, What do you say 'Belle will that wand work for you?" Harry asked to Belle who was still staring at the wand in her hands.

"Oh yeah Harry, I'll cherish it forever and ever...thank you." She grabbed Harry's leg and gave him another one of what was becoming her signature hug. 

"Okay we need to get you some robes, and how are you getting home Belle? Harry asked for the first time in an hour wandering if her parents were expecting her.

"I only live right down the street Harry, so I'll walk when were done." She said as they both left Olivander's and headed down the street again.

"Hey 'Belle want to meet someone really special?" Harry asked getting an idea on how they could get to 'Glad Rags" in Hogsmeade, without making the poor girl suffer through floo powder.

"Sure Harry you seem to know a lot of nice people, not like that mean nasty at the robe shop." She said making a face at the memory of the lady.

__

'icloiri polymio' Harry whispered and Belle let out a shriek as a Ice Golem materialized at her side. With a thought from Harry, Ashley Moore took on her real form.

"Hey Frosty, what can I do ya for?" Ashley asked smiling at Harry face when she called him 'Frosty. 

"I want you to meet Isabelle Rapt, Isabelle I want you to meet Ashley Moore." He said making the introductions.

"Wow your really pretty. Nice to meet you Ashley, call me 'Belle or Izzy." Isabelle said looking up at Ashley. Ashley looked flattered by the little girls complement.

"Thank you Izzy, and your very pretty also. What are you doing hanging out with the goofball though?" She asked pointing at Harry still smiling.

"HEY, don't talk bad about Harry!" Izzy screamed causing a few passer-byers to stare. Harry smiled at the little girl sticking up for him.

"It's okay Belle, Ashley's only joking she loves me, just to stubborn to admit it." at this Ash stuck her tongue out at Harry and kicked him in the shin playfully. Isabelle giggled.

"You two are funny.." she said before looking down at her shoe and going on"..And sorry I yelled at you, it's just that Harry is really nice and I don't want anyone talking bad about him." Izzy said looking slightly nervous addressing the older girl. Ashley just smiled

"I know Izzy, and I wouldn't want anyone other than me to talk bad about him either." Ashley said giving Harry a look. "Did you need anything special Harry?" she continued.

"Yeah we need to get to Hogsmeade and I don't want to go by Floo Powder I was hoping you could do that snow thing you do, and take us there?" Harry asked hoping really hard that he didn't have to go by Floo.

"Sure Harry." she said holding out a hand for both Isabelle and Harry to hold onto. With a gust of wind they were gone all that was left behind was three tiny piles of snow that quickly melted away.

**A/N** 

Again I hope you liked it, any tips are appreciate. Let me know what you think of the wand? was it to different or do you like it?

Lord Tiger VII - Thank you for your review and I am glad you like it, hopefully you liked this chapter just as much

everpresent - My new found best friend, I look forward to your reviews every time I post a chapter, Thank you so much for the inspiration and Ashley will most certainly be coming with Harry on his B-Day. How would you feel about Beta reading my story? just a thought send an email if your interested.

Zaz - I love you too Zaz , thanks for the awesome complement you rock!

syd - I am glad you like Ashley she is one of my Fav's let me know what you think of 'Isabelle. Thank you for all of your reviews. and Harry will definitely be in the next dueling Tourney.

kitty - Glad I am "intriguing" you , thank you for your review...they mean the world to me.

good-bye for now ~WTD~


	8. Training pt2

"OH OH that was brilliant can you teach me how to do that?" asked a very excited Isabelle, Harry and Ashley just smiled at the eager little girl.

"That is elemenatation, very few people can do that. You will eventually learn to Apperate though Izzy, which is almost the same thing, not quite though." said Ashley. Isabelle looked on at all the shops and wizards walking around Hogsmeade. "Well where to 'Frosty?", again Ashley chuckled at her own joke, while Harry glared at her.

"We need to get 'Izzy some school robes, and I need some new dress robes too." Harry said with very little excitement in his voice, thinking that having dress robes on his school list could mean only one thing; another ball. 

"Don't worry Harry I can teach you how to dance. Don't want a sweet girl like Ginny to have broken toes, just cause she's got a goof like you for a boyfriend eh?" Ashley again was bantering with Harry, in truth Harry was getting used to it. 

"Yeah, I agree....and quit reading my thoughts." Harry said. and they made their way towards 'Glad Rags' Ashley took the lead with Belle and Harry just behind her. Harry saw a brief chance for payback and sent a small shocking beam of lighting at Ash's bum. Isabelle was in hysterics laughing at Harry's joke and Ashley's face.

"HEY, no fair!....." she went on to mumble something under her breather. Harry just smiled, took Belle by the hand and entered the robe shop.

"Ohhh this is much nicer than the place with the nasty woman."Commented Belle. Harry nodded and walked towards the young man at the counter, who was staring at Ashley with an open mouth.

"Hi welcome to Glad Rags, how can I help you?" the man asked but his attention was still focused on Ashley, in fact he wasn't even looking at Harry.

"Eh right..." Harry noticed his attention and motioned for Ashley and Isabelle to come over. This young woman here needs 5 school robes, and I need a set of dress robes. So if you could get her measured up, and point me in the right direction." Harry said to the man.

"ri.right sure if the ladies would follow me , and you can go over that way and find the ...the..well you know." He said still not taking his eyes away. Harry laughed silently to himself while Ashley just smiled at the man and began to walk to the back of the store with Belle.

'Great service' thought Harry to himself. He made his way to the direction the man waved in and started looking at robe after robe. 'Light blue with dark trim...nah dark red with light trim...nah' Harry's thoughts went on like this for about 15 minutes when he finally spotted the perfect robes. They were a shining white, around the cuffs was a pattern of light blue dragon with green eyes, at the base of the robes there was a series of runes all in the same blue as the dragon. The robes were great, but Harry was sure that the attendant would be delaying Belle's robes to spend more time gawking at Ashley. Harry made his way to the back of the store to check on the progress. The man was moving a tape measure around Belle but still looking at Ashley who was playing with the man but smiling and batting her eyes. Harry thought it was time for some fun. He gave it a thought and where Ashley Moore once stood, a rough edged dangerous looking Ice Golem appeared. The man let out a small shriek, and Ashley turned towards Harry.

"Ashley could I see you up front for a sec.?" Harry asked wanting the man to finish up with his job so they could get on their way. It wasn't that he wasn't having a good time, but he had an appointment in 45 minutes to learn about his staff, and he wasn't about to miss that because of some boy with a crush.

"Sure Harry, what do you need?" Ashley asked knowing full well Harry just wanted the man to get his job done.

"Nothing just wanted him to get focused on something other than you. Hey what do you think of the robes I picked?" Harry asked pointing up to his robes which were hanging neatly on a rack by the counter.

"They look nice Harry, You coming tonight the train?" Ashley asked Harry who was glancing around the corner to make sure that 'Belle was okay alone.

"Yeah I am. I am meeting with someone in about an hour to train with my staff for a bit first, then I'm coming to have you torment me after that." Harry said smiling towards Ashley.

"Great, wouldn't have it any other way. Figure you can learn elementation tonight, don't know which you'll use though Ice or Lighting? maybe you can use both. Lighting is much faster but you can only take yourself , snow takes longer but you can take groups of people. I guess we will see tonight though." Ashley said once again getting excited about anything having to do with training. At this time the man came back up with Belle right behind him, she skipped up to Harry and Ashley and took each by the hand and walked them upto the counter. They both smiled at the girl who was so excited.

"Kay that will be 10 for the dress robes and 1 each for the school ones, 15 Galleons 4 knuts after the ministry tax." the man said once again staring at Ashley.

"Here ya go , and good-bye...thanks for your help" Harry gave the man the money, handed his robe to Ashley and took the five on the counter and walked out the door. "Come on you two we have to hurry back or I am going to be late." Harry said.

"All right grab hold." said Ashley holding out her hands again, Harry and Belle both took one, and as the attendant stared at Ashley through the window his eyes got wider as they were gone in a puff of snow.

When they arrived at Diagan Ally Harry only had 15 minutes untill he was to meet Jill at his room. "Okay Ash I have to hurry, I'm going to walk Izzy home, I will see you later this evening and you can torture me some more." Harry said to a smiling Ashley.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Ashley, I hope I get to see you again." Said Belle who quickly threw her arms around Ashley's waist giving her a big hug.

"Thanks Izzy it was nice meeting you too, look out for Harry for me if I'm ever not around okay?" asked Ashley

"Yeah ..you bet Ash...Bye" Belle said daring anyone to mess with her Harry. Harry smiled at the two girls talking about him. He thought about saying a nice good bye to Ashley but instead he sent another shock to her bum, and with a though made her disappear. Isabelle giggled "You guys are funny."

"Come on Belle, I'll walk you home okay." Harry did just that and with only 5 minutes to spare he made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron as fast as he could. He came inside, said hello to Tom the barkeep and went to his room to meet Jill. 

A few moments passed by, while Harry was waiting for Jillian to arrive Harry read his book on concealing charms. Harry had just managed to make his bracelet disappear when their was a knock on the door. "Hello Prof. Smithers, I am Harry. Nice to meet you." Harry said smiling at the young womans face when he called her 'Prof.". She was a tall woman with a good build to her, long black hair, with ocean blue eyes, she wore robes of an equal blue and when they shimmered off the light it appeared to have waves crashing over her entire body. 'Another elemental' Harry thought to himself. He had gone his whole life without meeting one, and now they were appearing like they were going out of style. 'Maybe they awaken more often in times of danger, since Voldemort has been so weak for the past 14 years their hasn't been a need for many, but now that he is coming back to full power, they are a bit more common.' The thought made since to Harry, as he took in the womans bracelet, a royal blue. Between that and the robes Harry new for certain that she was a water elemental.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I can't thank you enough for what you did for me. And please call me Jill until the school year starts." Said Jill

"Only if you call me Harry, and It was no problem at all, and I am sure that you will be much more pleasant than Snape." Said Harry smiling at the fact that Prof. Snape would not be able to deduct hundreds of house points from Gryffindor this year.

"Ha, I think Voldemort is more pleasant than Snape." Jill spit his name out obviously with no love lost for her old Prof. This also made Harry happy.

"Okay Harry lets get started," She held out her left wrist and a silver bracelet, she pointed to it with her wand and muttered an unknown incantation. Instantly the bracelet unhooked from her wrist and hovered next to her hand. A moment later it was taking shape into a wooden staff, with 25 razor sharp teeth holding in place a bright blue sapphire, it had a small glow to it.

"This Harry," She said pointing to her staff. "is a staff of Neptune, it is quite rare and I am very proud of it." She said while smiling adoringly at the woodwork infront of her. "Well lets see your then." she held a hand out letting Harry know he had the floor. He thought hard for a brief second and with a little wandless magic, he held out his hand and with a thought it came rushing for his hand.

__

'finite incateam' Harry said and where a tooth pick sized object once was, a beautiful purple staff took its place. Harry took hold gave a quick twirl and looked up to Jill Smithers awe struck open mouth. "The Requiem!" She was stunned. "How? Lore says that he was buried with that staff. How do you have it? She asked very quickly. Harry looked on in amazement at the woman. He knew that staff would be rare and powerful, but he was hoping that he wouldn't need to explain where he acquired the staff.

"Lets say it was a gift...and leave it at that." His tone was not to be questioned. "So what can you tell me about 'The Requiem'?" Harry asked wanting to find out a little about his new toy before he went about learning how to use it.

"'Requiem' is said to have been crafted by Rayden himself. At the core lies the Heartstrings of Solaris one of very few White Thunder Dragons. The orb atop is actually diamond layered so thin it is transparent. It obviously now carries two beaded lighting bolts the original was a piece of Rayden's soul, and I'm guessing that the second now contains a piece of yours. The Rod itself is made from hollowed out Amythesit. A work of art Harry, and you are lucky to be in possession of it." Said Jillian. While she was saying all this it was Harry's turn look on open mouthed as Jillian explained the orign of his Staff.

"Can you teach me how to wield it properly, such a valuable tool I want to put it to good use." Harry said hopeing that he would take to the lessons as easily as he did with others. And he did. Jillian went over all the basics of staff movements. She tough him lunges, controlled swings, overhead and sidemounted blocks. 

"You have to remember Harry how important continuos motion is when fighting with a Stave, keep moving at all times. That means you and your staff, the fighting style I use is called 'deathdancing'. Graceful and Dangerous. Let's practice a little more on your form, and then you can have a go at me." Jill said happy that Harry was such a quick learner. They kept at the training for another hour untill Jill thought Harry was upto speed to try a duel. "All right Harry muggle style duel, no spells, or elements." Harry looked on at her in shock he had used the strongest concealment charm in that book to hide his bracelet. "Harry there is no way you would be able to hold onto that staff if you weren't a Lighting elemental, give up the cherade, you can trust me I promise." she said. Harry did trust her for some reason, but he still left the bracelet concealed. 'no need for her to know about the ice just yet' Harry though.

"Okay how does this work then?" Asked Harry wanting to change the subject. Jill looked on knowingly, but went ahead anyway.

"All right fine three point duel, you score a point for disarming or a knock-down." Jill said and with that the duel started. Jill went easy at first attacking and giving a tip here or there on how Harry could better is blocks, and different combinations to use. Things were heating up fast though. Harry swung over the top, Jill blocked sent the but end of her staff to Harry's gut, and with a quick spin around him sent the tip into the back of his Knee. Harry was down and Jill had scored the first point.

"This is the most painful training I've ever had." Harry said as he made his to his feet. They both took their positions again and this time Harry went on the offensive, swinging left to right, and back again twirling his staff and his body like she had tough him. Jill blocked a well aimed blow at her shoulder but Harry connected with the back end of his staff into her solarplex, She was stunned and Harry took advantage landing a stike to her knuckles and disarming her. "one to one." Harry said and Jill came back to her ready stance.

"Wow and you can count too." she said with a smile before using her staff as balance and place a flying side kick into Harry's chest, forcing him to stumble backwards.

"Didn't know we were using feet too?" Harry asked rubbing his chest but still grinning takeing her joke in stride.

"And now you do." She tried the same move again. Harry ducked and twirled still low to the ground anticipating where she would land. And when she did Harry swept her feet and scored another point.

"Very good Harry, your reflex's are quick...Quiditch player" Jill remembered from the two years that her and Harry were in school together. 

"Yeah, Gryffindor seeker since my first year." Harry wasn't sure why he was bragging, but he very much wanted the respect of the woman.

"Very well two to one." She launched into a valley of offensive moves and Harry could barely keep up his blocks. He tried a kick to her side, but she was too quick she chopped his foot before it ever got to it's target. Quickly followed by another blow to his kneecap he buckled and hit the floor. The point was Jill's. "Two to two, next point wins." She said smartly , very excited about being in a duel with a capable wizard. Most competitions she entered she won with a half-heated attempt.

"Okay come on, and don't hold back just cause I am new." Harry said landing a strike to her hip and another to her shoulder followed quickly by one more to her knee. Jill held her ground and sent a kick to Harrys chin backing him up a few steps. She looked up and smiled.

"The last few points I haven't been holding back Harry. You're very good, not good enough...not good enough...but good." The end of the duel was fast and furious, both competitors were determined and relentless. Ten minutes passed before another point was won. In the end it was Jill sending a quick jab to Harry's right shoulder spinning him around. She quickly put her staff between Harry's spinning feet and with another swift kick, Harry was sent tumbling to the ground defeated. "That was amazing Harry. No one has ever kept up with me like that, heck I've been training all my life." Jill said still smiling like an idiot ear to ear.

"I agree Jill." Said an un-observed spectator from the doorway of room # 21. Albus Dumbledore then went on. "Most impressive by you as well as Mr. Potter. I hope you don't mind the intrusion, but I called on you at the book store, and your mother said you were here." The old wizard said as he looked down at Harry who was making his way back to his feet.

"No, I don't mind at all Albus. Always glad to see you, and I believe you are here to see Jill right?" Harry asked knowing the answer already.

"You are correct Harry, If I could barrow your new teacher for a time, we could go down stairs Prof. Smithers?" Albus asked the young woman who was simply glowing at being addressed by the headmaster as Prof.

"No No stay here and talk for as long as you like. I have somewhere I must be." Harry said. His adrenaline was pumping hard and he knew after what he did to Ashley before he sent her away that she may want some payback. Albus agreed and Harry went over to his desk and scribbled a note quickly. 

__

Prof. Smithers

Please meet me at midnight on September 1st. Secrecy is of the utmost importance. Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade is the location. There will be others but very few.

Harry

He handed the note to Jill, who looked positively intrigued. Prof. Dumbledore looked on amused and frustration were two emotions showing clearly on his face. Harry walked over to his Book of Element turned to the Portkey page, place his hand on the emblem and was gone before the old wizard could question the note.

__He arrived with Ashley standing a foot from his face looking furious. "Ah come on get off it was just a joke." Harry said. Her expression didn't waver, so he decided to take a page out of her book. He moved a single finger around his head creating a 'halo of ice and he pointed to it. Ashley broke down into a laugh and smiled.

"Well don't do it again.....and who knows I may still decide to get even later." Ashley said

"Yeah ...I know you will. Hopefully it won't be to embarrassing. Harry said knowing full well that she would do something to get back at him.

"Are you going to use that to train or your wand Harry?" Ashley asked pointing to Harry's staff. "And get that ridicules 'halo off your head, that is my trick and your not allowed to use it against me." She said while she was sticking her tongue out at Harry something she was quite fond of doing.

"So where do we get started tonight huh?" Asked Harry getting excited like he always did when he was wanting to learn something new.

"Well lets see your progress on your Anamagus form , then will see if you can apperate with two kinds of elementation, and last but not least we will go over some of the connections that you and I have." Ashley said going into all business mode. Harry nodded and concentrated hard on becoming a snow leopard_. _He felt his hands turn to paws, the claws perturbing his skin and the sharp pain the accompanied them, his feet did the same and he felt the change continue up just passed his shins. His head also took shape for the first time and it was most painful. He felt millions of hairs erupting like volcanoes out of his face his eyes narrowed and his vision became crisp he was able to pick up everything around the room crystal clear. His nose also became smaller, and his sense of smell became even more keen than his eyesight. He could smell the scent that was coming off of Ashley and it was delectable, flowers and shampoo Harry though. A few seconds later his body was back to normal and he was on the ground from his pain. "Wow Harry your making great progress." Ashley said very proud of her student. Harry however was groggy, He couldn't see anything better than a blur, and he could still smell that scent of perfume and flowers.

"Ashley something's gone wrong, I can't see anything, everything's so blurry(no puddle of mud pun intended)." Harry was really scared now his resistance plans against Voldemort wouldn't go so well if he was blind. He took off his glasses with his eyes closed rubbing that would help. when he finished rubbing them he went to put back on his glasses, before the glasses reached his face Harry opened his eyes. Everything was crystal clear just like when he was in his form. "Amazing" Harry whispered.

"What? What is it Harry can you see?" Ashley asked her voice full of concern.

"Yeah Ash, I can see better than before. My eyes are just like they were I transfigured. Vision was blurry because of my glasses." Harry said still moving his head from side to side, staring in awe at everything around him. "Guess I don't need these anymore." Harry said taking his glasses and sliding them onto Ashley. Laughing at how she looked in them. "Ha you look funny, and smart." Ashley laughed.

"So I don't look smart without glasses eh?" Ashley joked. Harry didn't respond just laughed some more. 'He's pretty cute without those glasses, and when he laughs like that.' Ashley thought little did she know that Harry was picking up everyword. He was in a fit of laughter positively rolling on the ground. "What is so funny Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Nothing just that I heard what you just thought. And you know what they say, Revenge is like the sweetest joy next to get...." He stopped right there getting really embarrassed at what he was about to say. Ashley looked confused but let it drop anyway.

"Great now I have to watch what I think and what I say....no fair." Ashley said.

"Oh it was all great fun when you were doing it remember?" Harry said pointingly to Ashley who was still faking a pouting look. 

"Whatever lets see if we can get you to elementate, with Ice and Lighting. Both have their advantages as I told you earlier. It's all a matter of will power really, you just think really hard on where you are , and then on where you want to go. Well don't stand there grinning like an idiot give it a try." She said smiling at Harry. Harry thought hard about appearing behind Ashley, and he was gone and back again with a gust of snow.

"Hey nice bum." Harry said teasingly at Ashley who now spun around to look at him.

"Think your funny do ya?" Ashley said and with a thought of her own she was on Harry's shoulders. They both laughed before Harry thought about another spot a few meters away. He was gone but Ashley landed right on her 'Arse. Harry saw this when he reappeared and had a good laugh. "Ah your a clever one, okay now try it with lighting, don't know much about how to do this one, try thinking about a bolt coming down and then you going back up with it, then coming down on another spot maybe that will work." She said rather clueless.

Harry did just what she told him and it worked instantly, It was so much faster than the snow trick. "Wow that is bloody brilliant." Harry said

"All right show-off, since you've already discovered the mind link.." She looked alittle embarrassed at this sentence. "...were done for today, dueling, curses, and dark magic tomorrow night. Harry said good bye and felt the Portkey taking him back to the Leaky Cauldron.

When he arrived Prof. Dumbledore and Smithers were both gone. A black falcon was perched on his window however. Harry saw this and went to let the bird in. Harry looked for a note but there was nothing on the bird's leg. 

A moment later a man stood where the bird once was. He was young and Harry recognized him immediately by his blue-green wristband. Sario Linvall the hitwizard and air elemental from Gringotts. "Mr. Linvall. When I asked you to send word on your investigation, I didn't not think that you would come personally." Harry finished his statement shocked that the man had came instead of sending an Owl.

"I am much more reliable than an Owl Mr. Potter. They are easily intercepted. And the news I bring if much to important." Sario said with importance in his voice. Harry was intrigued, he very much wanted to know what Lucious Malfoy was after.

"What is it Mr. Linvall? what were they after?" Harry asked

"Two vaults apparently, The first was a trust vault, your trust vault. And before you say you don't have one, you wouldn't know about it untill your 17th birthday." He paused a moment to give Harry time to catch what he just said. 'The deatheaters were after something my parents left me' Harry thought to himself.

"What was the other vault?" Harry asked

"It was a storage vault, registered to the Ministry of Magic:department of mysteries. Inside is information on every spy, witness, aurora, hitwizard, and the only known list of Order of Phoenix members." Harry looked stunned that information would be deadly if in Voldemorts hands. "And Fudge still denies, the return of Voldemort. I doubt Albus Dumbledore has told a lie in his entire life. If he says that Voldemort is back, than he is back. Not to mention the fact that those robbers you stopped were clearly deatheaters." Sario was getting steamed now. "Threatened to take my job away if I didn't file another report...Fool."

"Thank you for the report Mr. Linvall, Please be intouch if you find any information on Voldemort or his deatheaters."

"I will do just that Mr. Potter. Good-bye" Sario said as he turned back to his falcon form and flew out the open window. Harry dressed for bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N**

There ya go, another installment. Hope you like it as much as the last. Thank you so much for your reviews. Let me know what you think of this chapter as well.

TheUnknown - Yeah I like Harry helping others too, he's still a badass though(loll)

Ian - Thanx for the Review

Zaz - I'm so glad you like Belle, she is going to be a major character throughout the saga.

Kitty - I'm glad you like my characters, and the story. Snape I'm sure will not be a happy camper when if finally sees Harry in class.

Syd- Harry will probably apologize to Ginny, He's kinda clueless when it comes to girls. Keep reading.

BigDaddy753 - Hey thanxs for the review , nice name too.

Lord Tiger VII - Hmm lots of questions Kay

1.)Harry's Ice side is more natural than his lighting not nescarily more powerful

2.)Nah Sages are completely different than elementals. however all sages have elemental powers, and are Anamagus. You can be an elemental without being a sage. And you can be an Anamagus without being an elemental.

3.)Ice and Lighting travel ..yep appears so

4.)As it stands right now I have a schematic of 4 prime elements (earth,air,fire,water) and four sub-elements(plant,lighting,smoke,ice) Each has its own strengths.

5.)Harry's staff is stronger than wand

everpresent - I agree Hermione and Ginny are going to love Izzy. and yeah I have a load of characters to keep track of, hopefully I will do a good job of remembering them.

Sugar Quill - You don't by chance like snow do you? j/k Glad you like my story.

shdurrani - Intresting indeed keep reading and reviewing

Good-bye for now and Thank you ~WTD~


	9. Potter & 'Weasley

Today was Harry's last before he would go to the Wesley's for the remainder of the holiday. It was also the first day since he had arrived at Diagon Ally that he didn't have something to do. No shopping in muggle London, All his school supplies were purchased, he had the day free with nothing to do. 'I still need to clear the air with Ginny' thought Harry. 'better to do it now than infront of her brothers.' Harry finished with his thoughts. He jumped up and out of bed and headed for the shower. "Good place to start." he said.

When Harry finished with his shower he headed back into the bedroom. He was about to call Ginny through the fire when he heard a tapping at his window. "Hedwig, back so soon girl." Harry said to the Owl who starred at him waiting for the window to open a permit her entrance. There was a single note tied to her leg and Harry opened it quickly, giving Hedwig two treats for such speedy delivery.

__

Harry,

Thank you for the letter Harry, it is good of you to send word so fast. You were correct in assuming that young Blaize was already with me, She arrived not long before your letter. She will be staying untill the start of term. The youngest, a boy named Ethan, and his grandparents were found dead as well Harry. It appears after Blaize escaped Voldemort, he went after the son. I gave Blaize your message Harry and she said that she would talk to you soon, said that you would know what she was dealing with. I was unaware that Slythrin-Gryffindor house relations are improving, But I must say you two have quite a bit in common. I will be seeing you soon Harry. Stay safe.

Albus, 

It seemed a bit weird to be reading the letter, he after all had talked to Albus after he had written the letter. Okay back to the matter at hand. Harry took a pinch of the Floo next to his fire and said as clearly as he could. "Ginny Weasley." He wondered for a moment what would happen if two people had the same first and last name. His thoughts were interrupted however by a very sleepy Ginny. "Morning Gin, sleep well?" Harry asked seeing her rub the sleep from her eyes.

"What the bloody hell Potter. Do you know what time it is?" She asked him. 'She has a way of starting off conversations.' Harry thought back to when he asked her out and she started yelling at him in the same way.

"Eh sorry Gin, I thought you would be up, It's almost 9." Harry said trying to stay calm.

"Some people like to sleep in on the holidays Harry. Now what do you want." Ginny asked knowing that Harry was calling to apologize, In truth she was a little surprised that Harry didn't do it yesterday.

"Right, well I wanted to say I was sorry, you know for throwing you in the fire and all. It seemed funny at the time....So ...Sorry Gin.." Harry said hoping that she wouldn't stay mad for long. "...Forgive me?" Harry asked.

"Fred & George thought it was Harry, and I guess it was funny ...It's just that I've liked you for so long and we finally go out, and it's better than I could have hoped for. I had such good time...it was prefect you know....Then you went and threw me in the fire you git." Ginny sad with a slight saddened expression thinking back to the night. "It just ruined the moment that was so prefect, of course I'll forgive you." She finished and let out a smile.

"Thanks Ginny, I could try to make it up to you. How about having lunch with me today. What ya say?....Please ...Pretty Please." Harry gave his best puppy dog impersonation, but it really wasn't necessary. 

"Yeah that would be nice Harry. Where do you want to go?" Ginny asked. Harry was about to answer when Ginny's face was forced out of the fire place, replaced by two smiling freckled face Weasley twins.

"Smooth move Romeo" One said.

"Bill and Charlie are going to hex your pants off Harry, for kissing our little sis'." Said another.

"Shut-up you two, I already apologized, and Ginny told me you thought it was funny." Harry's conversation with the twins was cut short when Ginny clanked their heads together. Harry let out a huge laugh at their faces.

"So where to for lunch Harry?" Ginny asked obviously very pleased with the way she handled the twins.

"How about I make us a picnic, then we can go to the park in Hogsmeade." Harry went on. "Will that make it up to you?" Harry asked hopping that it would.

"Yeah sure will, but no more puppy dog faces....thats cheating." She said teasing Harry.

"Okay Virginia, I'll be by to pick up at noon." She was about to comment on him using her real name when he went on. "And it's nice to know you look so pretty in the mornings too." Harry said right before he was gone from the Wesley's fireplace. Ginny was glowing.

Harry was just as happy, if not even happier.

It was now 10 o' clock Harry had two hours until he was due to pick up Ginny. He spent the time practicing with his staff, He was getting quite good. It felt almost natural to Harry to use it, sort of instinctual. After twirling it around for a few minutes, Harry used a spell Jillian had told him about to create an opponent who's skill was the exact same as yours. He fought with his clone for a time, finding it both challenging and infuriating at the same time. The Smilirian spell was a very good incantation to know, it was hard to cast even for the more advanced wizards and could help you train in all sorts of things. From Dueling & Staff fighting to Martial Arts & Quiditch. By no means a teacher, but could help you master what someone had already taught you. Before long it was time to go get Ginny, and Harry couldn't wait to see her.

He thought about it for a brief moment, picturing the Burrow's front garden, with a bolt of lighting Harry was there. 'God I love this place' Harry thought while he walked up to the front door, and gave it a quick knock. He was met by a furious Ron Weasley, who appeared to be trying to burn a hole through Harry's head with his stare. "You, Me, Talk , Kitchen, Now!" Ron said. Between those five words and Ron's stare, Harry was kind of freaked out. 'I didn't think he would be this mad' Harry thought as he walked into the Weasley's kitchen. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my sister 'Potter." Ron hissed. Ron had called Harry 'Potter only once before, It was after Harry's name came from the Goblet of Fire, and it had almost cost them their friendship if not for Hermione's intervention.

"I'm going to take her to lunch, then I'm going to bring her back home. Why do you ask 'Weasley." Harry hissed the last part right back at Ron.

"Do you want her dead just for going out with you 'Potter. Because that is just what will happen if You'Know'Who finds out Harry bloody Potter has a girlfriend." Ron was turning as red as his hair, in truth Harry was waiting for the steam to come from his ears.

"FIRST off 'Weasley, Your sister is a big girl and can take care of herself, Second anyone who tried to so much as tickle Ginny would have to bypass me first, And I assure you that is no easy task." Harry was just as mad as Ron and was letting it show.

"What could you do to stop 'him? You only get lucky so many times Harry." Ron asked. Harry knew that they would be okay as soon as he called him Harry instead of 'Potter.

"Im so tired of this Ron. I'm tired of the cowards at the Ministry, who act like kids playing peek-a-boo, thinking that if they close their eyes the person infront of them will not see them. I'm tired of cowards like you who are to scared to say his name--VOLDEMORT Ron, say it with me VOL-DE-MORT, He's a terrorist Ron nothing more than a bully with a wand. I assure you I am no more scared of Tom Riddle than I am of Draco Malfoy." Harry finished and Ron looked shocked, his face was no longer red but almost pale. "And another thing, I'm going to go on dating Ginny and trying to make her happy. I have her parents permission, and her permission and thats the only one that matters, so but out of it. GOT IT?"

Ron was left speechless as Ginny and Hermione came into the kitchen taken back by the scene infront of them. "What are you two yelling about?" asked a Hermione who was walking up to give a hug to Harry. "Good to see you again Harry, I'm happy for you and Ginny." She said.

"Thanks 'Mione," He said as he looked up to Ron before going on. "I'm glad someone is."

"Look Harry..." Ron was cut of by Harry

"I know Ron, you don't have to apologize will always be mates. But you have to grow-up sometime." Harry said as he leaned in closer to Ron. He was so close he whispered in his ear. "..and will you tell Hermione how you feel already, or should I tell her to visit Viktor Krum for the rest of the Holiday?" Harry asked trying to tease to lighten up Ron, It worked considerably well and Ron cracked the first smile Harry had seen since last term.

"I Don't know what your talking about Harry" Ron said as he looked over at Hermione.

"Ready to go Harry?" Asked a very quirious Ginny.

"Yeah lets go." Harry said while taking her by the hand and heading for the front door, but not before turning his head one last time to say a sly "Have fun you two." Ron and Hermione both turned a few shades redder than they were before and Harry and Ginny went out the front door.

"Harry how are we getting to Hogsmeade through the front door?" Asked a confused Ginny. Harry looked up and smiled at her.

"Like this." He said shortly. Placed both his hands on her waist and bent over and gave her a soft kiss. Ginny never saw the tiny patch of snow flurish in the wind. When she broke the kiss with Harry they were standing by the entrance to the Three Broom Sticks.

"Well now how did you do that? ..Your just full of surprises aren't you Mr. Potter." She asked standing on her toes and giving him another kiss.

"Yes, yes I am Mss. Weasley." Harry said smiling back at Ginny and giving her a peck on the nose before holding open the door to the tavern. They went inside and picked up a basket that Harry had pre-ordered and made there way to the park arm in arm.

"So Harry how's your time been at Diagan Ally? getting bored yet?" Ginny asked thinking that Harry just sat around his room all day, little did she know.

"No way Gin, I've been keeping busy training, and I was given a staff recently by Merlin. So I've been practicing with that too." Harry said. Ginny looked alittle bit sad.

"Oh." was all she said.

"Don't worry Gin, just cause I'm busy doesn't mean I don't think about you, I've missed you." Harry said catching on to what she was fishing for. He leaned over her plate of crakers,salami,and cheese, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. While he was kissing her a single white rose made of solid ice was materializing in his hand. When they parted their kiss he gave Ginny the rose and watched her light up.

"Wow Harry it's beautiful, and I've missed you too. I can't wait till you come to the Burrow tomorrow." She said kissing him again. He kissed her back before saying.

"Me too Gin, I hope I don't hurt your brothers though. Not exactly the same Harry that I was before this summer as far as wizardry goes. They'll be in for a shock." Harry said trying to sound confident. 

"Yeah no kidding, I think there going to ambush you now not so much cause your dating me, but just for fun. It's really got them all together Harry. Like you said though, you do have the Twins who will be neutral. Ron, Percy, Charlie, and Bill are looking forward to getting you good though. Should be good fun no matter what the outcome." Ginny said

"Yeah well I'm bringing reinforcements too Gin, My element guardian will be coming with me in her human form, I still don't want anyone to know about my powers. can you keep it a secret?" Harry asked Ginny who looked a trifle confused.

"Human form Harry? that scary ice thing has a human form?" Ginny asked looking terrified.

"Yeah don't worry though Gin, she's really nice. Has a sense of humor like the twins though so thats kind of scary. Do you want to meet her now or tomorrow?" Harry asked not wanting Ginny to be Jelouse of Ashley when she saw her.

"Now!" Ginny exclaimed. 'Hmmm hope this doesn't get me in trouble' thought Harry.

__

'icloiri polymio' "What is it Harry can't you wait for tonight?" Ashley asked looking at Harry she still hadn't noticed Ginny behind her. 'Hmmm something tells me that wasn't the best thing to say' thought Harry

"No shut-up and take your real form , I want to properly introduce you to my girlfriend Ginny Weasley." Harry said hoping that would get him out of the fire. Ashley turned around to look for Ginny, when she finally saw her she turned into a beautiful 17 year old blonde hair blue eye girl, the kind every teenage girlfriend doesn't want her teenage boyfriend to know.

"Ashley Moore meet Ginny Weasley" Harry said pointing at the two.

"Ginny it's nice to meet you, Harry talks about you so much I feel like I already know you." Ashley said. 

'I do?' thought Harry.

'You do now you twit' look at her face she was jealous now she's fine' Ashley sent her thought back.

'Oh right...thanks Ash, I owe you one.' Harry replied mentally

"Oh well its' nice to meet you to Ashley, Harry tells me that your going to be coming with him to his birthday party to protect him from my brothers, should be fun." Ginny said now smiling friendly up at the older girl.

"Hmm it is news to me but if Harry wants me to go somewhere don't really have much of a choice, kind of annoying really." she smiled back a Ginny who was chuckling looking at Harry.

"Okay thats enough girl talk, were having lunch and you need to go before this turns into a burn on Harry picnic." Harry said glad that this had turned out well. "Bye Ash, I'll be there tonight to kick your 'Arse in dueling." Harry concluded

"Yeah sure thing Frosty, I'll see you then. Bye Ginny it was nice to meet you."

"Yeah same here, bye Ashley." Ginny said with a friendly smile. With those words Ashley was gone, and Harry and Ginny were alone again. "She is really pretty huh Harry?" Ginny asked 'Ah crap' thought Harry

"She's all right, I guess haven't really gave it much thought." Harry said hoping that was a good enough answer.  
"No bad Harry, but for future reference when a girl ask you if another girl is pretty you say yeah, but not as pretty as you." Ginny said smiling.

"Oh well I thought that was a given Gin," Harry smiled sweetly before finishing "No one is as pretty as you are." Harry finished and Ginny smiled. 'wow Im smooth' thought Harry

"Thanks Harry, You about finished I have to get back and finish getting ready for your party." Ginny said. Harry kissed her for a few minutes and pulled away.

"I am now." Harry said. He pointed his wand tip to the corner of the blanket they were using and saw a bulls-eye. Harry touched the emblem with his wand and said "Return" with that one word the basket, blanket and all the uneaten food were returned to the Tavern. Harry scooped up Ginny in a passionate kiss and they were gone in a puff of snow.

**A/N**

**link76** - Im so happy you like it so much, Its only going to get better from here. It is so tempting to rush through the begging and get to the action, because that is what I enjoy writing.

****

jbs0518 - Glad you like the staff. mind out of the gutter *wink* whatever do you mean?

**Dont** **Trip** - Thanks for the review, I try to update twice a week.

**A-man** - You got a little excited with the review button, sent the same reviews three times, not that I mind. It is tempting to put Harry with Ashley, but 1.) Harry and Ginny will be spending alot more time together once he gets to the burrow and 2.) Harry would grow old and Ashley would always stay a 17 year old girl. Nice for Harry but not so much for Ash.

**Lord** **Tiger** **VII** - One of my frequent reviewers, thank you so much, I hope you like this one as well.

****

BigDaddy753 - Clever and a Good plot line, YOU ROCK, thank you very much.

****

Sugar **Quill** - Ah my snow lover, sorry it didn't stick. But thank you for your review they always make me smile.

****

sew2100 - Thank you very glad your enjoying it as much as I am

****

Zaz - Here is another one for you. Thanks as always

****

Angelis - Thank you for the review, what do you think of chptr. 9?

****

kitty - Hopefully you won't have to wait long, check for chptr 10 on Friday

****

lan - You review my story alot of course I will read yours, infect I already have, check your review board. Thanx again.

****

shdurrani - Yep Izzy is going to be Harry's little sis type, he fell for her pretty hard in that one day. love at first sight on a sibling level.

****

Balleke - Thanks for the criticism, but if a misspelled word and a little grammar is your biggest complaint with a fanfic...Get over it. read it for the plot and the characters.

****

everpresent - My friend, the Sept, 1st meeting is going to reviel alot in the direction that this book is going. Thank you again for your wonderful reviews, I glow for the rest of the day.

15 reviewers for chapter 8, I can't tell you how happy that makes me, Im going to try and get another chapter to yall before the weekend. since I don't post on weekends, if for some reason it isn't up on Friday, Monday for positive. Thank you again, I look forward to your reviews. ~WTD~

p.s. I need a beta reader, someone who has experience writing and can help out with sentence structure and grammar. let me know in your review. any takers?


	10. The 'Requiem' at work

Harry had just made it back to his room at the Leaky Cauldron when he was struck to his knees, griping his scar in pain. The pain didn't remain long as Harry was passed out from it. A scene played out infront of Harry at a small house in the suburbs. Harry recognized the street immediately, "Pivet Drive." Harry said to himself. Four men were walking towards the house in the still of the night, three of them entered the small house while one remained outside. Harry walked right passed the man who was playing lookout, he couldn't see Harry, after all he was a dream. Harry followed the men as they made their way up the stairs, and one aimed his wand at a door, Harry saw the hand that was holding the wand very clearly. It is kind of hard not to notice a silver hand. '_reducto' _Peter Petigrew shouted and the wooden door was blown back with a loud explosion.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Asked a very terrified Vernon Dursley

"I'm here for the Potter child, give him to me and your family won't be harmed." said wormtail.

"That freak is not here, and If I have my way he will never return. Now leave my house immediately!" exclaimed Vernon. Wormtail looked bored.

"Cowen, bring me their child. NOW!" He shouted out into the hall. A man darkly cloaked dragging a whining Dudley Dursley with one hand, and holding a glistening single edged broad sword in the other. Cowen let go of Dudley and knocked him into the room with the hilt of his sword.

"Here he is Pettigrew. Where is Harry Potter?" asked Cowen twirling his sword menacingly.

"That my friend is what we are going to find out." answered wormtail. The Dursleys now looked petrified with fright. "Now you are going to tell me where 'Potter is? If you do not I will let Cowen here practice his swordplay on you boy." he said pointing to Dudley with his wand. "Now where is he?"

"I swear I don't know, I would tell..." Vernon was cut off by Cowen taking his sword and slicing at Dudleys right arm. The blood started to seep through his bed clothes, and Dudley let out a loud yelp of pain. Harry couldn't watch he felt the urge to go back downstairs and when he did he saw an amazing sight. A man wearing dark robes opened to revile the man's white shirt and dark loose fitting slacks, Harry thought for a moment that he recognized the outfit. At the man's feet lie the deatheater who was on guard duty. Harry then noticed the staff gleaming off the moonlight that was clutched in the man's hand. He was tall, with shaggy dark hair, it went down just passed his ears and had a slight curl around his ears. It was to dark to make out the man's eyes but they seemed familiar to Harry. The man took a step out of the shadows and Harry noticed two things, The frighting green eyes alive with lighting staring right into his, and the staff the man was holding was 'The Requiem', Harry's staff. 

Harry awoke startled on his bedroom floor at the Leaky Cauldron. "That was me, but how?" Harry asked himself before it came to him. 'It's still daylight, it hasn't happened yet.' Harry said knowing that he had to be the man who came to help the Dursleys. Harry had no clue on how to disguise his appearance though. His book was on concealing items, and he certainly didn't have time to brew a polyjuice not that he would know how. Hermione was the one who brewed that in 2nd year. "Hermione, she will know." Harry said before rushing for the fireplace to call her. "HERMIONE GRANGER!" Harry shouted into the fire.

"WHAT, what is it Harry why are you yelling for me?" Heremione asked very worried.

"Where are you right now 'Mione, is anyone around you? Where's Ron?" Harry asked in a rush, he wasn't sure how long it would take Hermione to find a way to shift his appearance.

"I'm in Ginny's room reading, She's helping in the kitchen and Ron is out flying now what are you so excited about?" Hermione asked getting frustrated that Harry wasn't getting to the point.

"Hold on Herm..." Harry said and in a bolt of lighting Harry was in Ginny Weasley's room, standing in front of a shocked Hermione. "Come with me back to my room, and I will explain everything to you Mione, I'm going to need your help. For now long story short, Peter Petigrew is going to attack the Dursley's tonight." Harry said. Hermione still looked stunned at the way Harry had made his appearance. He took hold of her hand with out waiting for an answer and took both of them back to room # 21.

"What are you going to do Harry? You can't stop them by yourself." Asked Hermione always being one of reason.

"Just watch me, there are only four of them. But I need your help Herm." Harry said. Hermione just looked shocked that Harry was thinking of going after deatheaters on his own. "I need you to find a way to hide my appearance, I don't want Riddle to know about my powers, that's a surprise I hope to give him firsthand. Do you know any spells that can alter appearance?" Harry asked hoping that she did.

"Hold on one second.. What powers?" Hermione asked

"Mione I promise that I will tell you everything when I get back, but right now I need you to search that beautiful brain of yours and find a way to keep myself hidden. Can you trust me on this? Please." Harry asked getting a little upset that she was wasting time, but he certainly understood that he was asking a lot. 

"FINE Harry but you will be telling me later, I'll use truth serum if I must." She said, and Harry knew that she probably had some she had made over the summer just for fun. "Let me think for a second." She paced around the sofa infront of the fire for a brief moment. "I can do something with your hair, length and color. but thats about it on such short notice, I don't know of any spells that can change a wizards eyes Harry. That will have to do for tonight, If your going to make a habit out of Deatheater raids I can find something that will work better." Herminoe said. Loosing the scared little girl that she was when Harry first called her for a confident, determined woman who knew what she had to do. She had to help her bestfriend. She knew from experience that once Harry decided to do something their was no changing his mind. All she could do was make sure he was safe. 

"Thanks Hermione, I haven't even told Ginny everything I'm going to tell you tonight though so keep it safe..I'm trusting you, and I know I can. Harry said watching her move her wand at a brisk face changing the length longer to look just like the man he had seen in his premonition. Then she went on to the color and it changed from Harry's Jet black to a dark shad of brown.

"Yeah you can trust me Harry, Now your not going to like this but other than those eyes you have another distinguishing feature." She said pointing up to Harry's scar.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Can you do anything?" Harry asked. Hermione looked slightly embarrassed.

"Eh Harry I sorta lie when I told you I was reading, I was..well..sort of....playing with make-up." Harry started to laugh a little but then she reached into her pocket and pulled out some of said make-up and Harry understood why she was telling him this.

"Oh no way 'Mione I'm not playing Pretty Princess with you." Harry said knowing that she was going to use that to cover his scar.

"You have to for tonight, I promise I'll find a better way to change your whole appearance when I have a libary to work with." Hermione said taking out a puffer with a powder and going for Harry's forehead. "See Harry you make a pretty girl" Hermione teased. Harry flicked her in the nose softly and told her to turn around while he changed into a pair of loose fitting dark slacks and tight fitting white T-shirt, over that he pulled a set of straight black robes left open in the middle. _'finite incatiem'_ Harry said letting his staff unleash.

"Okay 'mione you can turn around. How do I look? Not quite a super-hero but it will do right?" Harry asked hoping that he didn't look to much like himself. Hell even he didn't really know it was him in the dream untill he saw the staff.

"Yeah Harry you look good, and dangerous. And you will be telling me where you acquired 'The Requiem" also Mr. Potter when you share your secrets. Got it?" She said eyeing the staff with amazement.

"This is why I love you Hermione. Hang here untill I get back and you will hear all my secrets. You know what this will mean 'Mione, if I can capture Peter?" Hermione nodded and smiled. Harry undid the charm on his bracelet, and raised his staff a foot or so in the air and lighting connected with it sending him to Pivit Drive in a heartbeat. Harry walked down the street, It was getting dark now and he was sure the four men would be coming along soon. He took position behind a bush across the street #5, and waited for their imminent arrival.

Not more than 10 minutes later Harry saw four men apperate down the street and make their way towards #4, Harry waited untill three of them made their way inside before elementating to the side of the house. From their he sneaked his was around until he could look at the death eater. Harry slowly made his way closer and closer and saw his opportunity to strike when the man yawned heavily. Harry jumped from his spot behind his aunts rose bush and hit the man hard in the head with a swing of his staff. Right about the time he knocked the man out he heard his cousin scream out in pain. He knew that he had to act fast or Dudley would be skewered, He stepped out from the shadows and paused for a brief second, seeing his dream self staring back at him. Harry let out a small grin and bolted up the stairs to deal with the two remaining deatheaters, and wormtail.

When he reached the top of the stairs one of the men was waiting for him, Harry noted the spinning green pentagram on his right sleeve and knew he was an inner circle member. 'Three on one mission' Harry thought to himself thinking back to his dream seeing the same emblem adorned on Wormtail and the swordsman named Cowen. '_Crucio' _ the man shouted seeing Harry. His instincts kicked in and Harry let his staff absorb the curse, the staff crackled and the orb glowed a bright white, Harry could feel the spell inside the staff. He didn't know how he knew what to do next but he pointed his staff at the man and sent the unforgivable curse right back at him, the man was to stunned to move the curse took it's hold on the man and he withered in pain. 

'_stupify' _Harry called out, once again pointing his staff at the man, his pain was stopped and his head clanked on the floor. 'Two left' Harry thought to himself before making his way to his Aunt and Uncle's bedroom to deal with the remaining deatheaters.

Harry walked in to see a man standing over Dudley with his sword going through his thigh. "This is the last time I'll ask before I have Cowen put that blade through his heart. NOW WHERE IS POTTER?" asked wormtail spitting the words at Vernon. Harry kicked the man with the sword hard in the side, and in the time it took Wormtail to spin, Harry sent a bolt of lighting at him knocking him hard into the wall behind him.

"Who in the hell are you?" asked the man with the sword, pointing it menacingly at Harry. By this time Dudley had made it into the corner his parents were cowering in. Vernon looked to be using Petunia as a shield for any spells that might come his way.

"Piss Off" Harry said to the man letting his eyes crackle, the man flinched visibly before launching at Harry bringing his sword over head. Harry blocked and brought a blow of his own on the man shoulder, he stumbled back two steps before attacking again. He swung to his left and Harry countered, to the right and again Harry blocked.

"Well whoever you are, you've been trained well in you art." This time it was Harry who attacked first, swinging hard over the top, having his blow blocked. He went from left to right hitting the man's shoulder then hip, landing another quick succession to the mans knee before sweeping his legs out. Cowen landing hard on his back, Harry put his right foot over the man's throat, and his left on his sword. "Your far to well trained to be a Ministry employee, must be part of that Order...what was it called Ahh yes, The Order of the Phoenix." The man said struggling for breathe under the wait of Harry's foot. "Is that it ..are you a lap dog to Albus Dumbledore."

"Even a dog would be lucky to be in the services of Dumbledore, but I assure you I am no Order member. And you are certainly correct in assuming that I'm not a ministry official either." Harry said. "I'm a member of a secret coven of wizards, unfortunately you won't be hearing much about us. Don't think the Daily Prophet comes to Azkaban." Harry said smiling down at the man.

"Your a fool boy, Azkaban will be Lord Voldemort's soon, he has already made the plans. Soon the deatheaters will make themselves known to the public, and with the aid of the dementors nothing will stop us. Not the Ministry, Hitwizard, Dumbledore's precious order, or even your secret Coven." The man sad still breathing uneasily.

"And are you happy with this life Coven? Does your master treat you well? How will he reward you when he finds out you failed to kill that Potter boy? If what you say is true and he plans to take Azkaban, then surly you will have to face your failure." Harry said eyeing the man seriously.

"I...I..do not know, and of course I am not happy with this life, but Voldemort leaves little choice. You either join him when he tells you, or you die. Pretty simple really." The man said breathing a little more freely as Harry was releasing some pressure on his throat.

"I can offer you a wild card against Tom Riddle if you want an escape?" Harry asked the man, searching his eyes for trust. "It won't be easy, atleast my way has the possibility that you get to live. My faction has very few spies amongst the deatheaters." Harry lied acting if his non-assembled group had any spies at all. "I have use for someone in Riddles inner-circle. You would report only to me, no others would know of your assistance." Harry asked the man, knowing that this would make tracking Voldemort down so much easier. If he could trust the man.

"Your a fool, He would find out information was being leaked and question us all under Vertersiuem." He said looking frightened.

"He could ask you under the strongest truth potion if you are relaying info to the Ministry, or Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, and you can answer an honest 'NO'." Harry said. "There is a reason we are a secret Coven."

"Very well I will accept your offer, How do you wish to communicate with me Mr......" he stopped her waiting for Harry to give a name.

"Mr. will do just fine for now." Harry said. "You may send your Owls through Mr. Potter, I will see that he will forward them to us." He finished looking around the room. "WORMTAIL, where is wormtail?" Harry screamed searching around the room frantically for Peter Pettigrew.

"He is a rat Animagus Mr., He left soon after you and I began to duel." Cowen said looking up at Harry who now took his foot off of the man's throat completely.

"Damn it. You will send word as soon as you know of Peter Petigrew's next mission are we clear?"Harry didn't wait for a response before continuing on "Good, now go, tell Voldemort that you bested me in our duel, that you don't know who I was, or what I was doing here. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it, what about the other two, did you kill them?" Cowen asked now making his way to his feet and sheeting his sword.

"No, the coward in the Hall fell victim to his own crucatius curse, and the one guarding the front door took a nasty thump the the head. Both I'm sure are gone by now with Wormtail." Harry poked his head into the hall way to confirm that the man was indeed gone. "Now go, before I change my mind and kill you." Harry finished eyes darting with power glaring at him.

"Good-bye, I'll be incontact with the Potter boy soon." Cowen said before sprinting outside of #4 pivet drive and down the street past the apperation barriers, with a pop he was gone. 

Harry followed him down the street after he checked on the Dursley's, when he got to a spot that he thought would be far enough away from the wards, He elementated away with a small puff of snow forming in his wake.

He arrived at Room #21 and found a sleeping Herminoe spread out on his bed. "So much for having to tell her tonight, in the morning I guess." Harry said to himself in a whisper not wanting to wake Hermione. He had training to do tonight, but he was far to tired to possibly go, that also would have to wait untill tomorrow. 

__

'icloiri polymio' "Whats up Harry?" Ashley asked coming into her human form.

"Shhhhhh!" Harry whispered "Hermione fell asleep, I had to go stop some deatheaters from killing my family." Harry chuckled a bit remembering his uncle kicking him out of the house. "Do you mind if we train tomorrow afternoon? Please?" Harry said putting on his puppy eyes.

"Fine with me Harry, just make sure your there so you can enjoy your time at your girlfriends, instead of having to worry about training." Ashley said smiling up at Harry. Harry waived Good-bye and with the second movement of his hand Ashley was gone.

'And Harry why is their a girl other than your girlfriend on your bed, unless 'dealing with deatheaters' are what you kids are calling it now days.'

"Bloody Hell!" Harry said alittle louder than he intended to. 'You know you can tell me things first without having to demonstrate them, and scaring the hell out of me.' Harry sent to Ashley

'Ah Harry where is the fun in that? now about the girl?' Ashley thought to Harry

'She is my best friend so get off it, and she fancies my friend Ron.' Harry thought.

'Fine good night Harry see you tomorrow.' thought Ashley.

The thought of Ron jogged Harry's memory. No one even knew where Hermione was, Ron was probably livid by now. "Hedwig" Harry whispered "Feel upto taking a letter girl?" Harry asked the owl who held her leg out signifying her response. Harry scribbled a quick note that said not to worry, and that Hermione would be coming with him on his birthday.

From there he started to undress, when he glanced in the mirror he almost screamed out in terror, staring back at him was not the image of the Harry Potter he was used to for the last 15 years, for he was still in his temporary disguise. He went into the bathroom, and washed off the make-up Hermione had applied to cover his scar. He pulled off his shirt and put on his pajama pants and crawled into bed next to Hermione. 'It's a big bed' thought Harry. He pulled the covers up more over Hermione, He noticed that she had transfigured her clothes into a nice nightgown of a shade of green that reminded Harry of his eyes. 'She must have figured I would be out late and planned on sleeping here. With a small adjustment to his pillow, Harry was off to dream, but it would be no dream, it would would be a nightmare....

**A/N**

I am so sorry for the delay, My Aunt went on an impromptu trip to Las Vegas and I was to house sit for her. When I asked her if she had a computer she said yes, I neglected to ask if she had Internet access however. And when I got their, I was greeted with a Commedor 64 style PC. Scarry I know. anyways my sincerist appologise, I will try to update soon. THANK YOU FOR SO MANY REVIEWS, MAKES ME SMILE A LOT.

****

shdurrani - Thank you for your review as always, yes I'm sure Ginny will love 'Belle. (*wink* and I would know I'm the author, funny how that works out)

****

lan - Sorry I am almost a week late on updating, and Yes I believe that one maybe even two of Harry's friends wll, not necsarily Ron/Mione/Ginny though.

****

Zaz - I am glad you like my charcters, and I will take you up on your offer if it still stands. let me know in your review, If it does I will e-mail you the next chapter and when you send it back edited I will post it?

****

Lord Tiger VII - Does this settle your desire to ass kicking with a staff. Glad you like it

****

syd - Hermione will be the only one who knows of Harry's true power. Ginny only knows a bit.

**A-man** - Don't worry about it boost my review numbers. and Yeah Harry will eventually become a guardian, not until he dies though. I'm currently working on an outline for a spin-off book that deals with Harry as a guardian for a young wizard, helping him fight a new evil. should be fun. won't come out untill the saga is complete and the first chapter will be how Harry dies. *tear tear*

****

Angelis - Your right about a well rounded story , and here was some ass kicking for you, there will be much more to come, more sappy stuff too, I like them both. Still don't know who Harry will end up with though. Lets face it how many 15 year olds meet they girl the Marry at that age. This fic could change from H/G at any moment , or they could live happily ever after. (who knows? oh yeah I do duh)

****

sew2100 - and I highly enjoy your review like alaways thank you.

****

kitty - Your review made me so happy when I read it, and now I feel terriable for keeping you waiting this long. SOOOooooooo Sorry. Forgive me?

**theunknown** - Yeah girls everywhere, I'm a 20 year old male so....nevermind Who Harry gets in the end is up in the air. (Handsome, Rich, Smart, Famous, Nice, Powerfull) it's not like he can't have his pick of witches. Thank you for the Review

****

TheDarkOne - I'm glad I am staying Origianal I read to many fan fics that barrow from Ruskbytes Order of the Pheonix, and Barb's Psychic Serpent, gets me mad Grrrrrrrr. Glad you like Isabelle, and Blaize Zabini will be a player at least in this book, could be another girl for Harry, who knows?

****

BigDaddy753 - Thank you very much another amazing review.

****

fairymagic689 - Birthday party comming up in two chapters actually maybe one if It's a long one, we have another training to get through first. So glad you like the story.

**link76** - Well I certianly took my time on this one , sorry about that didn't mean to take that much time. Thank you for the review keep on keeping on.

**wee** - Your name scares me alittle J/K thank you for the review happy you like it.

****

ALPHA **WOLFE** - Thank you very much, here is some more action for you all.

Good-bye for now, Hopefully Friday will have another installment, and **Everpresent** I'm very mad at you, just joking, I did miss your review though. Later Yall. ~WTD~


	11. Confessions

__

"WHO WAS HE?" Shouted a very irritated Lord Voldemort. A group of circle members looked on terrified, at the front of the group stood four men. To the far left was Wormtail, next was the man Harry recognized as the deatheater who was on guard duty on Privet drive. To his right was Marek Cowen, sword still in hand. Next to him the unknown man at the top of the stairs.

"We do not know sir, he came from no where and ambushed me." said the man who was on guard duty. Slightly shaken with fear.

"Silence Sloan, I didn't ask for excuses. I asked for a name. At the very least an affiliation...ANYONE?" he screamed the last part looking on at the four men.

"He was to well trained with that staff to be a Aurour. He had to be an Order of Phoenix member or a Hitwizard my Lord." said Marek, the only one of the four who was not visibly shaking.

"I will certainly agree to that Cowen. The Minister is useless, the hitwizards have proven to be a problem in the past. You were a fellow of theirs Marek, did you recognize the man as one of there brethren?" Asked Voldemort with a slight notch of respect going towards Marek.

"No my Lord, If he is a Hitwizard he has joined recently. And it is not like my brother to send a new recruit on a mission alone, although this particular man handled three of your circle member with little trouble at all." He said sneering at the three men around him.

"Indeed he did, anyother abilities besides keeping up a duel with you and your blade?" asked Voldemort.

"When he entered the bedroom, he placed a very well aimed kick to my kidneys and he blasted Pettigrew with white lightning. He didn't use the lighting against me however so I'm not sure if he had a item with a charge of lightning, or if he is an elemental." said Cowen remember his new commitment to the unknown sage. He got a perfectly clear look at the man's wrist a number of times and saw the two-colored leather band that decorated him as an elemental. Harry looked on very pleased that he could trust the man, and looked forward to getting him out of the services of Riddle as soon as possible.

"Whoever he may be, he is well trained, he is intelligent, and he will be DEAD!" Voldemort finished, but not before he placed the Crucatious Curse on everyone except for Marek Cowen. 

The pain from the curse seeped through Harry's scar and he woke up with a start of pain and blood emitting from his forehead. "Oh Harry...Nightmare?" Hermione said waking up next to Harry placing one hand on his bare chest and another wiping the blood from his forehead with a corner of the sheet. Harry looked down at her hand and felt his cheeks heat a bit. "Oh don't look like that Harry, your the closest thing to a brother to me, so you better get used to it." Hermione finished. And Harry had to agree Hermione had always been like a twin sister to him.

"Right 'sis , still a little weird waking up next to your girlfriends best friend." Harry said matter of factly. Hermione just smiled.

"Your doing well with Ginny you know, she talks about the sweet things you do all the time." She looked up and grinned at Harry. "Except for throwing her in the fire you big goof." She finished.

"Yeah I know not one of my more intelligent moments. I swear I thought it was funny at the time." Harry said in his defense.

"It's okay Harry your doing a good job. Much better than some people I know...." Hermione was off in a world of thought, and Harry quickly brought her back.

"'Mione?" Harry asked

"Hmmm oh yes what is it Harry?" Hermione asked coming back to reality.

"You like Ron huh?" Harry asked bluntly

"How did you know?" She asked back to Harry as if she had kept her feelings in a vault, and he had just broke in.

"Pretty obvious really, It's just....well I know you like him and all, but you have to admit that your not really a good fit together. I'm not saying not to give it a chance, because I think you certainly should try it.....It's just that I don't want you to get your hopes up thinking that he will change someday." Harry said not really knowing why he was feeling protective of Hermione.

"I know Harry, and I think your right....I like him a lot but for it to ever work he would have to change....Do you really think I should tell him how I feel? To give it a try?" She asked worried that it could ruin their friendship.

"You'll never know if you don't try. What if your exactly the motivation he needs to grow up, and then you live happily ever after." He said smiling at Hermione.

"Yeah your right Harry, I guess I have to try...God help him if he hurts me though. I've been studying how to make my own hexes and charms over the summer...among other things..." Hermione said getting quite at the end of her sentence.

"Ahhh I see. I'm not the only one with secrets. You have to tell me when I tell you in the morning deal?" Harry asked quirous as to what 'Mione was hiding.

"Deal Harry, How far back are we going with our secrets here?" Hermione asked.

"emmm well I don't think you want to hear about how the Dursleys treated me as a kid so I guess anything you've got in your closet from first year and above." Harry said.

"I would like to know about your childhood Harry, and who knows it could make you feel better to talk about it." She said hoping that he would open up to her.

"I guess...I don't know, I don't want you feeling sorry for me or anything like that.Your one of the few people who treat me like anybody else, Hell even Ron and Ginny for that matter atleast a small part of them see me as the famous Boy who Lived." Harry said frowning a bit at Ginny thinking of him like that.

"That has to be hard Harry, never relay knowing if someone is your friend or even your girlfriend because of you or because of your name." She said 

"You have no idea. There are worst things in the world to have happen to you though, I suppose. You could have the most evil wizard in the world wanting to kill you. Oh wait that's me too." Harry said laughing a bit. Hermione also chuckled and poked him in the ribs.

"Come on Harry lets get some more rest, before we tell all our secrets.....I'm a sleepy girl." She yawned before nuzzling into Harry's shoulder like a pillow. Harry Pulled the covers up over them both a little more and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Comfy are ya?" Harry asked she let out a groan that obviously said yes and they both went to sleep, a much more peaceful sleep from Harry's point of view. He liked the feel of Hermione sleeping next to him, He felt safe knowing that he had someone who was going to be with him no matter what. He had no real desire to kiss her or anything like that, but at the same time he felt he could hold her like this for a lifetime and still want more.

Harry woke up a bit before Hermione and decided to go down and bring up some breakfast for them to share while they were talking about everything. After that he had to practice his snow leopard form, train with his staff and clone, then it was off to Ashley to train, Finally his day would end in his second favorite place on earth, The Burrow.

"Good Morning Tom, How's your morning treating you?" Harry asked he felt good this morning, he had a feeling it had a lot to do with Hermione. Or maybe it was just the companionship he had never felt before living with the Dursleys, he wasn't really sure.

"Oh I'm all right Harry, get ya some breakfast?" Asked Tom smiling brightly at the looks he was getting for having a day to day conversation with Harry Potter.

"That would be great, and Tom...I'm really hungry could you make it enough for two?" He winked at Tom to tell him that he had company and didn't want the world to know about it.

"Certainly Harry. Give me a quick sec to get it prepared." Harry nodded and Tom left to the back room. Harry took a seat at the bar to wait. 

Harry noticed the front door of the Tavern open up and a Teen-age boy enter swiftly. The boy looked to be 15 or 16 years old, he was Harrys height, a slight bit more muscular. His Hair was the length of Harry's when he was wearing his temporary disguise. It dark black color was shining the reflection of the candles lighting the room. His eyes were a light shade of brown, and he looked very friendly. He was wearing khaki pants and a gray T-shirt. And around his right wrist a gray leather band was adorned. The boy walked towards Harry and took a seat to his left. "How ya doing?" He said to Harry.

"Oh I'm all right, waiting for the barkeep to bring some breakfast is all. How you bout you?" Harry asked to the boy.

"Yeah I'm good, I need a room for a while untill school starts." The boy said looking a bit tired.

"Your a Hogwarts student?" Harry asked thinking that he had atleast seen everyone who went to his school.

"I am now, first time going to a real school. My Mum and Aunt just taught me at home. Now I'm going to someplace where I don't know anyone. kinda scary really." He replied.

"Well now you know someone, I'm Harry. nice to meet you..." Harry paused waiting for a name to call the boy.

"Jeremiah...Jeremiah Walls. Nice to meet you as well Harry." Jeremiah said sticking his hand out to meet Harry's. The name sounded familiar to Harry for some reason but he couldn't quite place it. His inquire must have shown on his face as the boy spoke up. "Trying to figure where you know the name?" he asked eyeing Harry.

"Yeah, I know it from somewhere....3rd place finisher at the English Open ...Impressive." Harry said remembering the article that Prof. Snape had thrown in his face.

"I guess, It would have been 1st or 2nd, but I needed the money. 1st through 3rd gets a bid to the European Championship so didn't really matter I guess." He said. Harry looked at the boy confused.

"What do you mean you needed the money. Did someone pay you to loose?" Harry asked.

"Ehh never mind all that..forget I said anything okay?" he asked back to Harry a bit shocked that he had said that out loud. He knew he thought it but He didn't think he said it.

"Ha....Malfoy...It was Lucious wasn't it who paid you to drop the match before you faced Draco? Figures. Harry said to the boy with a smile on his face.

"Yeah...Do you know the Malfoy's?" Jeremiah asked, still shocked that he was having this conversation.

"Yep, you go to school with Draco now." Harry said

"Great...I can't wait for Paris, sweet vengeance." Jeremiah now had a large smile on his face.

"Yeah I bet...." Harry was cut off by Tom bringing out a large pile of French Toast and Bacon, a crafe of orange juice, and what appeared to be about 15 biscuits.

"Jesus Harry, eat much?" Jeremiah asked teasingly at Harry.

"emmm yeah huge appetite, Tom this is Jeremiah Walls he needs a room until September 1st." Harry said to quickly change the subject away from his two person breakfast.

"Hello Jeremiah, any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. I'm afraid all our rooms are checked out though." Tom said. Harry noticed the look of despair forming on Jeremiah's face.

"No worries mate, I'm leaving this afternoon. Your welcome to my room when I am gone. Give me a few hours go do your shopping, and then it is all yours." Harry said smiling at Jeremiah as he made his way up to his room with his tray of food.

"Hey Harry does your room come with the girl who is in it?" He said teasingly pointing to the large pile of food. Harry smiled.

"Fraid not 'Walls, Have to get your own." with that Harry finished walking upstairs and Jeremiah walked out of the back door to go to Diagan Ally.

Harry walked in to find Hermione still resting peacefully, He put the food down on the table infront of the fireplace. '_incendio' _Harry said pointing his wand at the fire as it came to life illuminating the room. He then walked over to where Hermione was sleeping peacefully he went to stroke the side of her face to get her to wake without scaring her, but when he made contact with her skin he felt his vision blur and then correct. Harry wasn't in his room anymore, he knew that he was inside of Hermione's dream. They were in a church, larger than any church Harry had ever seen. There were pews and pews full of people all dressed up, Harry recognized many of them as Hogwarts students but more grown up, he saw the Weasley family, and Mrs. Granger was sitting next to Molly Weasley who were both in tears. Harry looked around for himself but he couldn't find him anywhere. Music started up and Mr. Granger came into view with Hermione looking as beautiful as any girl ever has in a wedding gown, they began to walk down the aisle when Harry was back in his room.

"Harry...Harry are you okay? What happened?" Hermione asked leaning over him feeling his forehead.

"I don't know 'Mione, I went to touch your cheek to wake you up, and then I passed out. Your up now though so lets eat, I have a long day ahead of me." Harry said a little hurt that Hermione dreamt about her wedding and Harry wasn't even invited. He had no idea that he was there, just not as a guest, for he never thought to look towards where the groom was standing.

"Okay Harry come on." She took his hand and steadied him over to the couch by the fire where the food still stood. "mmmmm this looks good." She finished.

"Yeah Tom makes a good breakfast. So where do you want me to start with my secrets? do you want to take turns or me go, then you go?" he asked through a mouthful of bacon.

"You go first Harry, I'll listen." She said pouring them both some orange juice.

Harry went on to tell her all about his life with the Dursleys. Living under the cupboard under the stairs. How Vernon tried to stop him from coming to Hogwarts. All about when he first met Haggrid, and their trip to Diagan Ally. How Hagrid became his first friend, brought him his first birthday cake, and first birthday present ever...Hedwig. At this part Hermione cried a little bit thinking about how Harry had lived for all those years. He pulled out the album that he had never shown anyone, he talked about his parents and how much he missed them. He told her about Merlin, Morga'n, and Remi and his awakening as a sage. She was speechless at this part. He told her about having powers over both Lighting and Ice, and how he acquired the Lighting ability. About his two Animagus forms, about Ashley and her training him. He told her about Jillian Smithers , being a fill in for Timmy A.k.a. Prof. Snape. She laughed at this for a very long time. He told her about Merlin coming to him and gifting him the Requiem and Jill teaching him how to use it. He told her about the wandless magic and the elementation. He told her that he asked if either one of his parents were elementals, and that Merlin didn't say no. This made Hermione very excited. After he had told her everything he could think to tell her, he remember the third task. And he launched into that story with his whole heart, letting his tears fall and freeze as they slid from his face as he talked about watching Cedric die infront of him, and the ritual wormtail performed to bring Voldemort back using his blood.

"Oh Harry." She was now crying as much as he was and she launched her self at him hugging him tightly. Telling him over and over that it wasn't his fault. "Voldemort will get what he deserves for everyone he's ever hurt." Hermione finished pulling away from Harry a bit, staring right into his eyes. Harry just smiled. "What are you grinning at Harry, I'm serious." She said.

"You said his name, well his fake name anyway." Harry said making his grin go wider. "I'm proud of you." He gently kissed a tear away from under her eye, and she smiled back. 

From there he started the story of what had happened at #4 Privet Drive the previous night, and about his nightmare that woke them both up."Okay your turn 'Mione, time for all your secrets." Harry said smiling down at her. At some point in time she had made her way down to resting her head on Harry's lap looking up at him, as Harry mindlessly played with a strand of her hair.

It was her turrn, and she broke into stories from her childhood. She told him about her Imaginary friends she made up because she didn't have any growing up. She told him how she felt like her parents never really wanted kids. They were always working or out with eachother, or in out of town conventions, and the only thing she had to keep her company were her books. They treated her well, always made sure that she had what she needed, she just never felt like she belonged their, anywhere really. Untill she arrived at Hogwarts and met him. Her first real friend. Their was Ron too, but she knew Ron would have befriended her if it wasn't for Harry. She thanked Harry for this, and went on with her story. She told Harry that she only went to the ball with Viktor Krum to make Ron see that she was a girl, not just a bookworm like he thought she was. She told him that she used to feel so alone before she met him, and so bored. That he made her life exciting and worth while. She told him that the first thing she thought about when she was de-petrified was that if he was okay, and that she was so proud of him for going after Ginny and killing that Snake, and for ridding the world of Gildroy Lockhart. Harry smiled at this point and Hermione did as well. She told him that their adventure in third year was the best time of her life, doing something exciting, and saving someone's life was something she never would have done if it wasn't for him. She told him how she cried the night before each task during the Tri-Wizard tournament, and how she prayed he wouldn't be hurt before every Quiditch match. "I love you Harry, you make my life worth living you know. I would just be going through the motions without you here. You are a great wizard and an even better friend." Hermione said positively balling as all the emotions were coming out.

"Don't worry 'Mione, I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be here for you. You know your the only constant in my life, I never could rely on the Dursleys, I never know when Sirius will be taken away from me, I never know when Ron will get Jelouse and abandon our friendship, Ginny and I are still new, but I've see her be as immature as Ron. Your the only person who I know will always be there for me, I love you too, You're my best friend." Harry said letting a few tears of his own fall on her forward. She smiled as the small frosted tears tickled her skin. "Okay now that we have all that mushy stuff out of the way, I need to beat the shit out of something with my staff." Harry said smiling pulling his mini-staff off his necklace.

"NO! Wait I have one more secret....Hermione got off of the couch and stood infront of Harry. "Close your eyes Harry." she said smiling at him. Harry obliged and shut his eyes.

When he opened them again a few second later Hermione was gone and in Harry's lap lay a small kitten she was light brown, with white paws. Harry began to pet the little kitten. The kitten meowed and within a second Hermione was sitting in Harry's lap. They both laughed before Harry pushed her off onto the floor. "Watch it Harry or I'll change again and hurt you. Grrrrrrrrrr" she did a fake growl and pulled herself up.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do, lick me to death? Your cute but your not that cute." Harry said and he saw Hermione blush slightly before she transformed again, only this time it was a completely different form. Quickly a large tiger was infront of Harry growling dangerously. "Bloody hell Hermione, you have two forms too?" Harry asked an obvious question. Hermione quickly turned back into her human form.

"Ha you wish Harry, I've got more than that. I don't really know how many though, as long as it's a cat my forms seem to be endless." She said very proud of her unusual ability. "I showed you mine, now you show me yours." Hermione teased.

"All right Mione, but I've only tried the snow leopard form, and I don't even have that all the way though. Here goes..." Harry said as he began to take shape. He felt his head change and then his hands and feet were paws, his back began to take shape and Harry was on all fours before he knew what happened, he was in his form and jumped up to Hermione who tried to catch him, but the weight of the large animal was a bit much for her and she fell back onto the floor laughing at Harry who was licking her face. Hermione laid there laughing at the animal that was her best friend. Harry turned back into himself and stayed on the floor with his head resting on Hermione stomach, the two laughing the whole time.

"Your beautiful Harry." She said without a hint of embarrassment.

"Thanks Mione, but wait untill you see the Phoenix. It is amazing." Harry said smiling up at her who looked like she couldn't wait. "Okay Hermione what do you want to do for the rest of the day, I have to practice with my staff for a bit and then train with Ashley on dueling curses, dark arts, and invisibility. Do you want to hang here untill I'm done or do you want me to take you to the Burrow now?" Harry asked getting up to both his knees looking over Hermione. 

"I'll watch you train Harry, If thats okay with you and Ashley?" She asked unsure of herself.

"Eh she doesn't have a say in it, but don't tell her I said that. She would kill me." Harry asked being serious. Hermione seemed to understand. "Ever seen the Simlicarm spell used 'Mione?" Harry asked to a very excited Hermione.

"NO! Can you do it Harry? well go head then." She pointed to the spot infront of her.

'_mracilmis apperatus'_ A second Harry appeared right infront of her, She smiled in appreciation.

"If you ever need a date 'Mione just let me know your welcome to my double if I'm taken." Harry smiled.

"Just why would I need a date Harry, Do you know something that I don't?" She asked.

"You did see that dress robes are on this years school list didn't you? Harry said as if it was most obvious. Hermione only smiled.

"Ahh so your the other 5th year prefect. I figured Minevera would pick you. But Harry your a Git, only the prefects have a ball this year. All the prefects from the last 100 years will be there, well those who are still alive anyways." Harry was surprised he didn't know this at all.

"Oh well in that case will you be my date?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.

"As if you have a choice, You're the 5th year Gryffindor prefect you have to take the 5th year Gryffindor prefect girl Harry, but thanks for asking." She smiled

"Ah I'm stuck with you then eh." Harry teased

"You shut-up, now lets see you fight this ugly guy standing next to me." Hermione returned the teasing pointing to the other Harry who looked identical to the real Harry. Harry responded in a very Ashley like manner and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Now that's attractive Harry." she said faking disgust.

**A/N**

****

Luke-6622427 - My new fav. person in the whole world, you rock. Thank you so much for the review and I will certinally E-Mail when future chappies come out. Who is your other faviorte just out of quirosity?

****

THE-PENGUIN - I don't hear it nearly enough for my taste :-D, Yes I will E-Mail you when new Chappies come out. Thank you for the kind words.

****

Ice Fox - Here you go and I'm digging your name, thinking about using it as an Animagi form for a future chacter, with your premision of course?. Thank you for the review

****

dementorchic - Harry/Ginny for a while, but I'm almost positive they will end before this book is finished, I kinda fell in love with the Harry/Hermione connection in this chapter, I may go that route but not untill book 2 or 3 if at all. I may just keep it Bro/Sis because that works too.

****

link76 - I like it when Harry kicks ass as well, he will reunite with Belle soon, Not to many chapters at the Burrow before I time warp a bit till sept, 1st

****

Silly Satan - Satan likes my story...scary. Thank you, I'm glad you like it.

****

Kitty - Thanks for the forgivness, here is another one for you, hopefully you like it as well.

****

A-man - Cowen will be a pretty decent charcter in future chappies.

****

Syd - Yep he is getting self-premenitions now, not to mention the dream reading he does on Hermione, and if you caught it he read Jeremiah Walls mind without even knowing it. I also am not a fan of Ron/Herm, I think I made that pretty clear in this chapter, they'll get together for a while but I'm sure he'll do something to screw it up. actually I'm positive. MWHAHAHAH! If you write a Fic let me know I will gladly read all my reviewrs works.

****

Lord Tiger VII - Sorry I didn't get this out untill tuesday....sorry , he will be kicking alot of ass through out the saga.

****

BigDaddy753 - Thank you again for your review, it makes me happy to see so many of you who review all the time. It keeps me writing.

****

Zaz - I would never Imply such a thing, and you will be getting all future chapters, I'm going to visit a friend of mine at college though and I wanted this up before monday when I get back. Thanks as always for your review.

****

Everpresent - Thats cool, if you ever have something to say or tips, please let me know, and thanks for being the human cannon spell checker. You Rock.

****

Sew2100 - Thank you.

****

shdurrari - Thank you again for the review, am glad you like it. I read stories all the time, and in any of them who thank their reviewers, it seems like your always there. we must have smiliar taste in stories.

****

TheUnknown - Harry's coven is going to be pretty elite, any ideas on distinguishing costume ideas(i.e. badges,bracelets,robes,rings) would be greatly apperciated by all. I agree with your A/N comment I will never tell what is going to happen, I have an outline of the story, but hell my mind changes more times than a NASCAR driver turns left.

Everyone by request I'm going to start E-mailing people when new chapies come out, if you want on the list let me know in a review. If you send a Anonymous review make sure to include your email if you want to be notified. Thanks everyone good-bye for now ~WTD~


	12. Birthday Party Pt1

"Remember you promised to help me." Harry talked to Hermione as he blocked over his head, and swung a side kick that the double swept away with his staff.

"oh don't talk to me why your fighting Harry." Hermione cringed as the Harry clone sent a furious pentegram towards Harry, connecting with all 5 blows. The first to his right shoulder, then his left knee, then up again to his left shoulder and down again to his right knee. The move was finished with a fast spin of his staff, and a one handed lunge in Harry's mid-section, sending him realign on the floor. "See....I told you so Harry." Hermione said as the real Harry made his way to his feet.

"All the times you've been right over the years, and I think that is the first time you have ever said I told you so to me 'Mione." Harry said while launching his own attack towards his clone each time being met by a block.

"All right Harry step it up a notch. Lets see some elemental magic mixed in." Hermione said looking up at Harry, who just smiled. Harry swung hard over hand with a one arm sticked, his clone blocked and Harry took his other hand and froze his feet together. He quickly followed that up with wandless magic and what would have sent his opponent flying backwards simply knocked him over hard.

'_nox' _Harry whispered to his clone and he was gone. "So what did you think Mione?" Harry asked making his way to his wardrobe. He had a good workout and know needed a shower to cool down.

"Very good Harry, but how did you get so good so fast. You said you just started learning about that staff what ....two days ago right?" Hermione asked and to be honest with her Harry didn't understand it himself.

"Do you remember our first flying class Hermione?" Harry asked knowing that she would.

"Oh you mean the first time you started not listening to me? Yeah what about it?" Hermione teased him again.

"Well it is sort of like how I took to flying, I had never done it before, but it just felt right you know." Harry finished watching Hermione nod her head in understanding. "Good, okay I need to take a shower as you can probably smell. Do you want to meet Ashley while you wait for me?" He said to an excited Hermione.

"Yeah it will give us time to talk about you." She said and Harry grinned knowing that they would probably do just the opposite and talk about books and history.

"whatever! " _'icloiri polymio' _Harry whispered his incantation , and Ashley Moore materialized right infront of him.

"Don't tell me your skipping out on training again Harry?" Ashley asked looking at Harry still not noticing Hermione sitting on the bed behind her.

"Well not really, I was thinking maybe we could do it later tonight, you know after my party....Please angel." Harry made his best puppy dog impression and at this Hermione made her presence known with a loud snort of laughter.

"Oh please Harry that face isn't fooling anyone." Hermione said still giggling at Harry.

"Harry go shower or something you smell horrible." Ashley said throwing Harry a towel that was next to her. "Go on now leave me to get to know your friend." Ashley finished smiling brightly at Hermione. 

Harry was a bit timid to leave the two girls alone knowing they would be talking about God knows what, but he did need to shower before he went to the Burrow. He cleaned up with happy thoughts of seeing Ginny everyday for an entire year, he still wasn't sure were he was going to live at the end of this school year permitting he was still alive after what he had planned. Harry stepped out of the shower and began to dress as he heard their voices coming from his room. He listened closely to the voices as he pulled on his clothes that he planned to wear to the Burrow. He distinctly heard three voices coming from the next room, and that struck him as peculiar. He quickly finished drying off and dressing and made his way into the room.

"HARRY!" said a very excited Isabelle running towards him.

"Belle" Harry exclaimed just as happy to see his new friend again. "What are you doing here Belle?" Harry asked as she finally let go of his leg to look up at him.

"Soooooo boring at my house ever since I found out I am a witch, I want to be surrounded by it all the time." At this Hermione smiled at the girl.

"Did you meet Hermione Belle? Harry asked pointing to his friend.

"Yep, and I couldn't possibly forget Ashley." She said looking at Ashley.

"So what are you going to do today Isabelle?" asked Hermione. She was reminded of herself when she first got her Hogwarts letter, she knew that she would like this girl very much.

"I dunno probably just look in all the shops, and that big libary." That did it for Hermione, she was going to love this girl.

"Why don't you come with us for the day Belle? We are going to a friend of ours and having a Birthday party for Harry." Isabelle visibly shook with excitement and then began to stare at her toes. Hermione picked up on the girls hesitation right away. It was clear that she looked upto Harry and was ashamed to not be able to give him a present. "Ashley, do you want to go to Diagan Ally for a bit while we wait for Harry to pack up his things?" Harry looked around confused, most of his things were packed and ready to go.

"Sure thing Hermione. Belle would you like to come with us for a bit?" She asked to a now ecstatic Isabelle.

"Oh yes Oh yes I would love to." She shouted. Both Hermione and Ashley smiled at the girl and Belle grabbed each of their hands and began pulling them out the doorway.

"Hurry back, it will not take me very long to finish packing." Harry shouted to their backs he still wasn't sure why Hermione had suggested the Diagan Ally trip or why he wasn't invited, it was after all his birthday. He was however very excited to spend another day with Isabelle and to be able to see Ginny again in less than an hour, well he hoped less than an hour anyway.

'_mracilmis apperatus'_ Harry wasn't going to waste his only time before nightfall to train, and he thought the best way to do that was with his cloning spell. Before long the two Harrys were in midst of a warm-up duel going at eachother half speed to work on combinations and blocks. Harry was starting to pick up the pace when he heard a comment come from the door frame.

"Not to bad Harry, not to bad at all." Jeremiah Walls the smoke elemental Harry had met earlier that morning was resting against one side of the door jam smiling at Harry and his clone.

"Thanks Jeremiah, and I will be out of your room as soon as my friends come back." Harry said banishing his clone with a wave of his staff.

"Ah Harry it isn't really my room untill you are done with it, so take your time." Walls said back to Harry eyeing him with respect for the way he saw him wielding his staff.

"True enough, but nonetheless my friends should be back soon, then I will be out of your way, and you will have the run of the place. Feel free to upack your things though." Harry said as Jeremiah entered to room his trunk and all his belongings following obediently behind him on pillows of smoke hovering gently inches off the ground. "Neat trick." Harry commented on the objects.

"Yeah definitely easier than lugging a 100 pound trunk up a flight of stairs." Jeremiah said smiling looking back at his things floating along. "So how long have you been training with that staff?' He asked Harry eyeing the Requiem glistening off the sunshine in Harry's right hand. Harry gave it a twirl.

"For a couple days now, how about you do you know how to use one?" Whatever answer Harry was expecting to his question, what happened next was not it. It a matter of seconds Jeremiah Walls had pulled a small 4 inch gray pole from his pocket, he twirled it and a brief moment later in his hands stood a staff half black half gray the two colors playing with eachother perfectly swirling up and down the staff, adorned atop was a clear orb similar to Harry's inside the letter "W" was clearly visible formed from smoke but always holding its shape. "Right well, I'll take that as a yes. Want to waste some time with a friendly duel?" Harry asked eager to test his promise as a budding staff artist.

"Sure Harry. Rules?" he asked tossing his staff from hand to hand in anticipation.

"No Magic of anykind, including elemental. 3 points, points scored by disarming or take down.

"Right on Harry lets get started, make a move." Jeremiah said. With that the duel was started. Harry tried starting off with the Pentegram strike the move that his clone used on him earlier that day. He connected with 2 out of the 5 and caught Walls off guard. "2 days you say, you move that staff well for 2 days of practice." Jeremiah then went on the offensive. He launched volley after volley of offensive moves towards Harry. Harry dodged them with such ease it was like everything else was moving in slow motion. Jeremiah was beginning to get frustrated by having move after move blocked. He began to swing more uncontrolled and wild, forgetting the training he had obviously gotten. He was quickly backing Harry in a corner swinging from left to right, and over head, He was starting down low and trying to strike Harry anywhere he felt him unprotected. Harry took advantage of Jeremiah's rampage and twirled gracefully around Jeremiah's back catching him off guard with a sweep to the knees scoring the duels first point. "You move so fast. It is incredible." Jeremiah said now calming down considerably after Harry helped him to his feet.

"It has never been like that before, It was almost like I knew what you were going to do before you did it. I can't explain it though." Harry said in awe of the way he had just fought.

"Come on then lets have another go, I want to see some more." Jeremiah said holding his hand out for Harry to shake in a sort of apologetic way.

"Sure thing Walls, I love the practice." Harry said and he took the boy's hand and they touched staffs and began again. 

Just like last time the duel was Harry's, not because of lack of talent on Jeremiah's part. Harry thought he may even be able to best Jillian Smithers in a duel, and she had quite literally wrote the book on staff fighting. But everytime Jeremiah went to strike, Harry had his staff waiting in the correct blocking position a second before he even attacked. They went on fighting for another few minutes before they were interrupted by a startled Hermiones return.

'_Petrificus totolis' _Hermione shouted out pointing her wand at an unknown to her Jeremiah Walls. He was immobile in a flash of purple light.

"Hermione? what did you do that for? He is a friend." Harry said looking at Hermione who now looked very embarrassed. Harry waved his hand at the statue form of Jeremiah Walls and whispered '_Finite Incantiem' _

"Nice to meet you too beautiful." Said a very amused Jeremiah, staring right into Hermione blushing red face.

"Eh...Hi..Listin sorry about that, I didn't know you were friends with Harry." Hermione said still burning in the cheeks by being addressed as "Beautiful"

"Please to meet you Hermeny is it?" Asked Jeremiah seriously, taking Hermione's hand.

"No It's Herm-I-O-Ne." Isabelle had made her presence known and pronunceated Hermione's name for the new boy. "She is the smartest witch at Hogwarts.......Ever." She finished with pride beaming up at Hermione who was now even more embarrassed.

"Oh sorry Hermione, and the smartest witch ever huh?" Jeremiah asked non-believingly to the little girl

"Or wizard" Isabelle answered him daring him to question her.

"Okay sweety I get it, and what is your name?" Jeremiah gave in and smiled at the girl.

"Oh I'm Isabelle Rapt...But if your a friend of Harry's you can call me 'Belle or Izzy either one you pick." She said now also smiling at the new friend.

"It's a pleasure Izzy." Jeremiah said amazed at the confidence of the girl. "Are we done Harry? now that your friends are back." He asked to Harry who was absolutely beaming at Isabelle who was now holding his hand, and appeared to be humming to herself.

"Yeah, 'Mione where is Ashley. She has to be my bodyguard this afternoon." Hermione laughed at Harry's statement.

"Who do you need a body guard from Harry?" Jeremiah asked.

"My girlfriends brothers, she has 6 of them but only 4 are out to get me today." Harry smiled thinking about the fun that would pursue when he arrived at the Burrow.

"She isn't your girlfriend?" Jeremiah asked to Harry, eyes full of hope.

"No this is my bestfriend, my girlfriend is Ginny Weasley." Harry said with a slight laugh at the prospect of Hermione being his girlfriend, surprisingly he didn't find the idea as appalling as he thought he would. Nor did he find that he wanted her to be his girlfriend either.

"Oh." Was all that Jeremiah said, his smiling growing larger and with it the blush on Hermione's face turning an even brighter shade of red. "So do you have a boyfriend Hermione?" Jeremiah asked to a Hermione who looked really flustered now.

"No I don't" Hermione stuttered out. Jeremiah became visibly exstatict with that answer, and Harry didn't like where this was going.

"Oh well would you maybe want to get dinner som......." He was cut off by Harry's staff striking him lightly on the back.

"No way Jeremiah...." Harry began, and Hermione looked gratefully confused why Harry wouldn't want her to go on a date.

"And why not Harry" Hermione asked again looking confused towards Harry.

"You and Ron need to get things squared away first 'Mione. I have no problem with Jeremiah or with your dating him, but not untill you talk to Ron. I won't have 'Walls be this years Viktor Krum. And what if he's sorted into Gryffindor, and him and Ron hates him because he's dating you." Harry said getting really frustrated that his two friends hadn't done something about the way they felt about eachother.

"You went out with Viktor Krum?" was all that Jeremiah could say to the comments Harry had made.

"um Yeah I guess...not very long though, and Harry's right I would say yes, but well lets just say it is complicated right now."Hermione stuttered through her brief explanation, she wasn't used to dealing with guys.

"Jerm if you still want to take Hermione out, then ask her September 1st. If she and Ron don't have things settled by then....." Harry was off in his own thoughts.

"Sounds like there is drama at Hogwarts, should be fun." Jeremiah said.

"Right well we better get going. We will see you on the train, make sure you find our compartment." Harry said to Jeremiah as he was hauling his things through the doorway.

"All right Harry I will do just that. Nice meeting everyone, Bye Belle, Ashley. Bye Hermione, I'll talk to you when school starts." 

Harry liked Jeremiah well enough, he wasn't worried about him hurting Hermione, but Ron was his bestfriend and even if he wouldn't admit it to himself everyone else good clearly see that he had feelings for Hermione. And Harry wasn't about to listen to Ron moan and groan about Hermione dating the new kid. The four kids made their way towards the end of the hallway and all joined hands.

They were infront of the burrow in a flash of snow, and Isabelle had that smile that Harry saw on her face overtime she was excited...He loved that smile and wished he could keep it their for her forever. "Welcome to the Burrow 'Belle." 'Belle looked up at Harry who was once again gathering his things.

"This is sooooo cool, It looks like it if about to fall over, but it still looks happy." Belle commented on the shaggy appearance of the Burrow. She was right the Weasley's weren't the riches family in the wizarding world but they were happy, and they made Harry happy as well.

"Okay Ron,Bill,Charlie, and Percy are all waiting by the fireplace I'm sure wanting to hex me silly for some smiles, but their in for a surprise." Harry was talking outloud more to himself than to anyone else. 'The twins are probably out back, and Ginny is probably helping her mom' Harry thought to himself. '_reflectus totallis' _Harry cast the strongest shielding spell he could think of on Isabelle not wanting her to get hurt from any miss-aimed curses. "Hermione are you staying neutral or do you want to help Ashley and I?" Harry asked to Hermione who had a smile starting to brew on her face.

"I'm with you on this one Harry, but Ron is mine." Hermione's brewing smile was now coming to a boil as she ran over fun harmless curses that she could use on Ron.

"All right thanks 'Mione. Ash no elemental magic okay? simple hexes this is just for fun." Harry said to Ashley and she faked a frown at the thought of not being able to harm anyone. Harry just laughed. "All right lets go." with that the four opened the front door to the burrow and made their way to the living room where no doubt the Weasley brothers were waiting to ambush Harry. 

"HARRY!! He knows!!!" Bill Weasley shouted out as he spotted Harry and company come round the corner.

"GINNY I'M GANA GET YOU!!!" Charlie shouted as he dodged a spell shot out from Harry's left. Harry looked to his left to see Isabelle laughing holding her wand trained on Charlie. Harry was surprised to say the least.

'_flpendo' _Belle shouted and sent Charlie hurling backwards into the oversized chair behind him. "THIS is so much fun!" 'Belle screamed and everyone looked stunned at the little girl who just cast a spell they didn't learn untill 3rd year. 

"Get em!!!" Shouted out Charlie making his way to his feet again.

"ENOUGH!!" screamed a very amused, very frustrated Molly Weasley. "Take this to the back yard if you want to play around, do not do it in my living room." she finished and the kids filled out to the backyard much to the dismay of Fred and George who were tossing gnomes. Harry came past the kitchen and spotted Ginny stirring a big bowl of something.

"Hey Gin, I missed you." Harry said as he snuck up on the girl, who was very involved in her mixing.

"HARRY! your here, oh I look a mess." Ginny said blushing slightly at the state she was in. Harry couldn't have dis-agreed more.

"You look good to me no matter what Ginny, even with batter in your hair." Harry pulled out a piece of said batter and placed it gently across Ginny's nose.

"Now you go, you're not suppose to see my dinner untill we bring it out. Go on now shoo." Ginny said smiling at Harry's compliment.

"All right All right Im about to go hex your brothers in the back yard, I'll see you soon okay." Harry said and as Ginny was nodding he gently kissed the small bit of batter of her nose, her smile grew larger and gripped him in a quick kiss sending him out the door.

'_stu....upify......tupi...stufpify' _ Harry came out of the back door and was met with four knockout curses coming from the brothers Weasley, he rolled to the ground barely avoiding the last one sent by Bill that was faster than the others. They all found their mark on the back door, and shimmered out harmlessly. Harry got up and ran to a fairly large rock that Hermione, and Isabelle were hiding behind.

"Where's Ashley?" Harry asked to the two girls.

"She teamed up with Fred and George, there in the tree house, the boys(Bill,Charlie,Percy,Ron) are behind the shed over their, and we've got this small little rock.

"Ashley you traitor!!!" Harry screamed out teasingly to Ashley who was looking out a window in the tree house, she smiled and sent a '_funniclus' _curse towards Harry as a reply. He dodged it easily. "Having fun yet Belle." Harry said more of a statement to the young girl than a question.

"This is soooo much fun Harry, thank you for letting me come, and you to Hermione." She said garbing both of them in a light hug.

"We're glad to have you here Belle. Now lets worry about Bill,Charlie, and Ron first. The others are stuck in that tree house." Hermione said wanting to take care of Ron for a good laugh.

"How about a _'Volataris' _spell and then we rush, each of us taking out one of the red hair boys?" Isabelle said to a very awe struck Harry and Hermione.

"Good idea 'Belle, You will have to let me know where you learned all these spells before you even started school though? Ron is mine Harry you take Bill, and that leaves Charlie for you Izzy." Hermione said very proud of the young muggle born witch.

"Okay I'll tell you when were done, but you can't be made....Deal?" Isabelle said thinking that she maybe had done something wrong. Harry was the one who spoke up even though she was speaking to Hermione.

"Deal Belle, go ahead then you cast the spell and then we rush them. Run fast because we will be dodging spells like rain drops from Ashley and the twins." Harry finished, giving a nod to Isabelle as to give his signal for her to cast the spell. She rolled quickly from behind there rock and pointed her wand, she shouted her spell clearly and confidently and it sped from her beautiful wand faster than any spell Harry had seen before. A blistering ball of white light speed forward towards the brothers Weasley and exploded feet from their position. The light that exploded was like a flashbang it would be impossible for them to see for a few minutes and by then Harry, Hermione, and Belle would have subdued their targets.

"GO!! Now!!!" Harry shouted and the three ran as fast as they could towards the boys position.

'_Stupify' _Belle took Charlie down easily, He slumped heavily to the floor unconscious.

'_Petrificus Totalias'_ One of Hermione's favorite spells left Ron a human statue.

'_Immoublis'_ Harry's spell sent binding robes that magically tightened restraing Bill Weasley from moving a muscle.

"That is one powerful spell you cast their young Mss. Rapt. I am however afraid that I must put a stop to your friendly duel. The Burrow is basically hidden from the muglle world, but we can't take the chance of one happening on it while 9 witches and wizards are about throwing curses this way and that." Albus Dumbledore had arrived UN-observed as he often did.

"Sure thing Albus, I hope we didn't cause any problems at the ministry." Harry said. The rest of the people around gasped loudly at Harry calling one of the most powerful wizards in the world, and their headmaster by his first name. Albus simply smiled at their shocked faces.

"No problem at all Harry, just had to be stopped. And I believe a Happy Birthday is in order. Could I talk to you for a moment before we go inside Harry?" asked Prof. Dumbledore. The others clearly understood that this meant that he wanted to talk to Harry alone.

"Sure Albus, Hermione would you mind taking Isabelle and Ashley inside and introducing them to everyone while we talk?" Harry asked to Hermione who smiled and nodded her reply.

"What is wrong Albus? Is it Voldemort?" Harry asked very worried thinking that would be the only reason why the headmaster would want to speak with him alone.

"No Harry nothing like that. It is just...I had planned to come for your birthday party, but I didn't not plan to come untill later this evening. Do you know that every witch or wizard has a power level Harry?" Harry nodded his head, it was general knowledge that when you cast a spell their were means to identify how powerful their magic was. "Well earlier today I detected a level 9 spell cast at the Burrow. It worried me because as you might have guessed you have a power level of 10. I thought perhaps that someone powerful was coming for you at the Burrow so I apperated here immediately, invisible of course and didn't witness any dangers. I stayed regardless though making sure that my read out of the level 9 spell was a mistake, Then young Isabelle cast her '_Volotaris_' spell then the _'stupify'_and my warnings went off again. I probably wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't witnessed the power of that spell." Albus Dumbledore finished speaking and left Harry to thinking. Harry wasn't that well versed with knowledge of power levels, sure he knew the things that everyone knew. But why was this such a big deal, if a young girl was powerful.

"I don't understand sir, that is a good thing right?" Harry asked genuinely confused.

"It is Harry, If I knew nothing else about Mss. Rapt the mere fact that you have befriended her would be enough for me to know that their is no danger of her turning dark. The problem is Harry that families such as the Malfoys who hold purebloods of a higher standard than muggle born magic users are going to hate her for her magic. You see the highest power level their has ever been for a witch or wizard of muggle birth has been a 6 Harry. Your mother and Hermione both fall into this category Harry as well as a few other talented witches. I am only telling you all this Harry so that you watch out for her untill she is learned enough in our art to defend her self, which judging by the display I witnessed today should not be that long.

"I will protect her Albus, You have my word on that." Harry said obviously meaning everyword. Albus had the twinkle back in his eyes.

"I know you will Harry, no I believe you have a meal to eat, and a collection of presents to open." Prof. Dumbledore grinned.

"Right, lets go inside." Harry finished and the two went in to the burrow to be assaulted by Sirus and Remus who had both just arrived.

"Harry 15 already, you'll be graduating before I know it." Commented Sirus engulfing Harry in a fatherly hug, ruffling his already untamable hair.

"eh Sirus Gerof." Harry said. "Prof. Lupin, I haven't seen you in so long how are you?" Harry asked to Remus who smiled at being refereed to as Prof.

"Just Remus now Harry, not your teacher anymore remember." Remus commented not really asking the question.

"Come now, Dinner will be ready soon everyone. Bill and Charlie go set the tables in the backyard, and no table wars please......Go on now." Molly Weasley was back in her element.

"Hey mate, happy to be here?" Ron asked clasping Harry on his back. Harry was glad that he and Ron were back to being friendly and he hadn't warned him about hurting Ginny once since he got here.

"Yeah, you have no Idea Ron. You guys are like family to me." Harry said throwing his arm around Rons back as well.

"Hey don't go getting all mushy on me, besides I have to help Bill, and Charlie go grab Ginny from her room, I think she wants to give you your present early." Ron was smiling. "And Harry...don't stay up there to long if you know whats good for you." Harry just laughed.

Harry made his way up to Ginny's room, but not before turning around to check on his friends. Isabelle was excitingly talking to Ashley from Hermione's lap. Harry was very happy that those two were getting along so famously. Harry finally reached his destination at the first landing coming off the stairs. He knocked gently.

"What? What? Who is it? I'm trying to get dressed." Ginny answered back frustrated that she was being interrupted from her cuteness process.

"It's Harry Gin, can I come in?" Harry asked laughing silently to himself.

"Yeah right Harry only if you want to see me in my knickers." Ginny snickered back out the door. 'Sounds like an invite to me thought Harry.' And he made his way inside the door. He was greeted by Ginny Weasley standing in front of a mirror putting on her bra, she was latterly in nothing but her baby blue panties. She caught sight of Harry coming in the door. She panicked with he clasp and her bra dropped to the floor in shock. Harry's eyes shot wider than he would have thought possible, he knew that his mouth had to be open almost as wide as his eyes.

"Harry James Potter, you're lucky It's your birthday or I would hex the piss out of you." Ginny let the look of anger drop and was replaced with one of flattery. She never would have thought she could effect Harry so much. It made her happy even though she knew that Harry shouldn't be seeing her topless. She still decided to have some fun with him though. "Well don't just stand their goggling me, come kiss me then help me with this stupid bra.

Of all the sentences Harry was expecting to hear this was certainly the last on the list. "Umm okay.." Harry made his way to wear Ginny was standing with one hand on her hip. He took hold of her with both hands around her waist and gently pulled her closer two him, and met her lips gently letting his hands wander up very slowly. He was almost to paydirt when he was interrupted.

"I'd say thats far enough their Potter." Ginny teased looking into his wanting eyes. Harry visibly flinched when she brought him out of his fantasy world. "Now help me with this clasp, so I can get dressed. Harry saw his opportunity for revenge from the mean flirting she had just done. 

"Sure Gin turn around." Harry got another look in the mirror before she slid her arms through her bra. Harry finished latching her garment, and began to have his fun. He placed both his hands on her waist and began to wander both his hands softly around her stomach. Harry saw her close her eyes in the mirror. He moved her glowing red hair from the right side of her neck giving him free access. He started to kiss her neck softly still playing circles on her stomach. She let out a very soft moan when he reached her ear lobe and he knew it was time to stop.

"Think your funny do ya? Who do you really think would win in a teasing war Harry?" Ginny had a point and Harry knew it. He was a 15 year old male, he stood no chance.

"Right you are , No teasing deal?" Harry asked raising his hand to her to shake on it, but she had an evil look on her face.

"Nope...." She stopped and took Harry little finger in her mouth. "No deal." She then turned and began to put on her dress.

"Hey No fair. actually not even close to fair." Harry faked outrage. 'Good Birthday' Harry thought to himself.

'It won't be a good birthday in about 30 seconds Harry. Bill, and Ron are coming upstairs to get you right now. Better have Ginny put that dress on a little faster.' Ashley sent to Harry through their strange mind link that Harry was only just begging to understand.

"Hey Ginny you've got about 15 seconds to put that dress on before your brothers burst in that door." Harry said slightly jumpy.

"WHAT?" Ginny responded very jumpy. "How do you know?" Ginny asked confused and wasting precious time.

"I just do, now stand up, I'll zip." Harry finished pulling her up and zipping the back of her dress. About the time that Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and Ginny began to fasten her shoes, Bill knocked once and then opened the door before the sound from the knock had even resided.

"Not snoging my sis are ya Harry?" Bill asked light heatidly eyeing Harry.  
"Not even close Bill, Only just came in a few seconds ago. She takes forever to get dressed ya know."

"Believe me I know that, don't we Ron?" Ron just sniggered and headed for the door.

"Hurry up you two dinner is done, come on Bill. If Harry just got in than she still needs to give him his present." Ron started down the stairs and Bill quickly followed. Ginny began to reach under her bed and search out Harry's gift.

"What you mean their is more other than my sneak peek?" Harry teased. Ginny just laughed and nodded.

Ginny had found the package and handed it to Harry "Here ya go Harry, happy birthday." She handed him the neatly wrapped package and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks Gin...You know you didn't have to get me anything." He said as he excitedly unwrapped the package and found a red smooth stone. Harry had no clue what it was.

"It's a red-eye of Haven Harry, Anytime you miss me you can squeeze the jewel and see what I'm doing. You have to actually miss me for it to work though Harry so don't think you can just spy on me in the shower. Ginny gave Harry a wink telling him that he probably could spy on her.

"Thanks Ginny, I'll be using it all the time." Harry gave her a big hug and a long kiss before she broke it.

"Let's go Potter, before my idiot brothers come back up here. Besides I worked hard on this dinner and your going to like it." Ginny smiled back at him and pulled him off her bed.

"Yes mam." And Harry obediently followed her downstairs.

"Ha just repeat that all the time, and will be a happy couple." Ginny joked. Harry just laughed and took her by the hand.


	13. Authors Note

Authors Note:

THIS STORY IS BACK ON!

I recently gave permission for someone to continue this story starting with chapter 13 and going forward. It has been a few months now and I have not seen any material coming from said author. I feel so bad that this story was started again and lured in 100 or so readers only to leave them the same way I left my readers all those years ago. So to reiterate

This story is back on! Written by the Original White Thunder Dragon – Joseph Mayer.

I'm going to start by re editing my original 12 chapters, and I look to have chapter 13 up next Sunday March 6th, 2005… I hope you all are as excited as I am to see what Harry has in store for him.

This fic is going to be updated post OOTP and for those of you living under a rock….Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince hits shelves on July 16th, 2005. This just happens to be my birthday….How luck am I.


End file.
